Two Hearts, One Soul
by Shanna Mills
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Cora hubiera tenido gemelas? ¿Y si una de ellas hubiera sido separada de la otra al nacer? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? Regina cree que siempre ha estado sola, pero eso no es verdad. Siempre ha tenido un ángel de la guarda que velaba por ella. Su hermana gemela Anjélica, criada por una bruja buena en secreto... ¿Que pasará cuando se reencuentren?
1. Chapter 1

_Epílogo_  
><em>"Cuenta la leyenda que nacerá una niña destinada a cometer los actos de mayor oscuridad en los últimos mil años y que sumirá los reinos en una terrible maldición que durará 28 años.<em>  
><em>Pero siempre hay una chispa de luz en toda oscuridad.<em>  
><em>La reina buscará su redención y la hallará a manos de su opuesta y gemela, que será el faro de luz que traerá a su hermana de regreso al bien"<em>

Esa profecía fue escuchada por una única persona, una poderosa hechicera que vivía recluida en una antigua Isla, cuna de magia blanca. Al oír dicha profecía decidió averiguar sobre quién hablaba pues le preocupaba el destino de esa desdichada criatura a la que le auguraban tal sufrimiento y oscuridad en su por venir.  
>En el mismo momento en el que le era revelada la profecía a la hechicera en su Isla, un oscuro duende ofrecía un trato a una campesina encerrada en una torre. Enseñarle magia a cambio de su primogénita…<p>

Xxx...xxX

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – los gritos de la princesa Cora vibraban por los pasillos del castillo, que era un hervidero de actividad. Las criadas subían y bajaban por los pasillos en un frenesí de velocidad. Los guardias se miraban unos a otros. El rey y el príncipe esperaban noticias en el salón del trono.  
>Las horas pasaban y los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en todo el castillo eran los alaridos de dolor de la princesa.<br>Disfrazada de partera, la hechicera Viviana ayudaba a nacer a la primera de las niñas. Se apresuró en limpiarla y envolverla en una pequeña toalla blanca, y en colocarla en brazos de su madre, quién miró a la niña con expresión calculadora. Supo así la hechicera quien sería la infortunada niña cuyo fatal destino debía proteger con la ayuda del siguiente bebé que estaba por nacer. Retiró a la pequeña de los brazos de su despiadada madre para que pudiera concentrarse en traer a su siguiente hija al mundo.  
>Fueron largas las horas del parto de ambas niñas, pero la joven Cora era fuerte y se recuperó pronto. Tomó a sus hijas en brazos el tiempo justo para mirarlas a sus caritas dormidas y elegir el nombre de la que eligió como su primogénita.<br>- Cuidad bien de la primogénita del príncipe y deshaceos de la otra. –dijo con crueldad en su ronca voz.  
>- Pero, Alteza, la niña está sana y… -Viviane intentó proteger a la niña, más sabía de antemano que sus intentos serían en vano. Cora era innecesariamente cruel con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, y su hija recién nacida no sería un estorbo, no cuando nadie más sabía de su existencia y eliminarla era tan sencillo.<br>Cora estudiaba el rostro de la niña que tan fácilmente había condenado a morir. Estaba plácidamente dormida en los propios brazos de su madre, quien la miraba como una araña vigila a una mosca atrapada en su red. Viviane no veía ni pizca de remordimiento en el rostro de Cora. Tan solo reflejaba desdén por esa pobre criatura. Cora pensaba en todos los planes que había hecho para su hija mayor. Pensaba criarla personalmente para que fuera fácilmente manipulable por ella misma y por nadie más. Ello incluía a su padre o su hermana. La niña solo sería una distracción o un posible desastre. No. La niña era su puerta a la nobleza y su instrumento de venganza. La decisión era sencilla, y ya estaba tomada.  
>- Haz desaparecer a esta niña. No me importa lo que hagas con ella, si la vendes o la abandonas en un bosque, pero no quiero saber nada de ella de lo contrario, tu vida será breve y agónica. Me encargaré de ello personalmente. ¿Lo has entendido?<br>- Si, Alteza. No os preocupéis. No volveréis a ver a la niña. –sin decir una sola palabra más, Viviane tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la retiró de la presencia de su cruel madre y su hermana mayor. – Pero, si todo sale como ha de ocurrir, vuestra princesa si se reencontrará con ella. Dentro de 50 años, en otro reino y tal vez, otra vida.

Los truenos retumbaban en el cielo, oscurecido por una nube de tormenta que iba devorando rápidamente todos los reinos.  
>Viviane y Anjélica la observaban desde lejos como quien observa el renacer de una mariposa al salir de su crisálida. Era el cambio de una vida.<br>Los bosques desaparecían en su negrura. Los animales que trataban de huir veían impotentes como la maldición se los tragaba inmisericorde. Nada ni nadie podría salvarse de la ira de la Reina Malvada.  
>- Ya ha empezado, ¿verdad? –preguntó la joven.<br>- Así es, pequeña, pero no temas. Ella no sabe nada de ti ni de mi, ni del destino que le fue predicho desde antes de nacer. Para ello te eduqué conociendo tu verdadera identidad. Para que un día pudieras salvar a tu hermana.  
>- Lo se, madrina. Regina está tan sumida en su venganza que no hemos podido acercarnos a ella hasta ahora. Espero poder estar a la altura del trabajo que me ha sido impuesto desde la cuna… -la joven empezó a dudar, ahora que la prueba final se acercaba.<br>- Es normal tener miedo de lo desconocido, mi niña. -sonrió la anciana- la Reina no tendrá escapatoria tampoco del reino que ella misma está por crear.  
>Ambas compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice.<br>Lanzaron su último hechizo, uno que les permitiera cambiar su aspecto para que cuando la maldición las alcanzase, nadie en aquel nuevo reino pudiera reconocerla por su parecido físico con la reina, y a la vez pudieran mantener todos sus recuerdos de este.  
>El viento se lanzaba contra ellas como si tratase de lanzarlas al vacío, pero se mantuvieron en pie hasta que la maldición se las tragó.<br>Y de repente, todo se volvió negro…


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es un poco corto, pero de momento Anjélica poco tiene que decir o hacer. más adelante le daré más importancia.**

**Por supuesto, se agradecen reviwes y comentarios que me den una idea de si va gustando. Eso anima a las musas! **

**Enjoy it!**

**Capitulo 1.  
><em>.Anjélica.<em>  
><strong>_Dos caballos pastaban a paso lento por una colina, observados de lejos por una mujer que llevaba cogida de la mano a una hermosa niñita de largo cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza que caía por su espalda. La mujer tenía su cabello castaño trenzado en pequeñas rastas y trenzas adornadas con pequeñas perlas y plumas con las que la niña se divertía jugando. La túnica azul de la mujer se ondulaba con la brisa, haciendo que las runas cosidas con hilo de plata destellaran con el sol. La mujer sonreía maternalmente a su niña, quién se había arrodillado delante de un pequeño jardincito lleno de lirios salvajes y observaba las flores embelesada. Su sonrisa dio paso a una risilla que sonó como campanillas de plata cuando su niñita alzó su carita hacia ella para enseñarle la enorme mariposa que tenía posada en la nariz. Cuando intentó cogerla con sus manitas, esta echó a volar, dejando a la niña con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas._  
><em>- No, no, mi princesa. – Viviane alzó a la niña de 4 añitos en sus brazos. Dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz para sacarle una nueva sonrisa, y lo logró. – No. Deja que tu amiguita siga libre y vuelva a reunirse con su familia.<em>  
><em>- ¿Cuándo veré yo a mi familia? –preguntó la niña con inocencia.<em>  
><em>- Pronto. Pero primero tienes que prometerme una cosa. –respondió su madrina con seriedad.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué tengo que prometerte? –los ojos de la niña brillaban de emoción al ser tratada como una niña mayor.<em>  
><em>- Tienes que prometerme que no te separarás de mi lado en ningún momento sin mi permiso.<em>  
><em>- Te lo prometo, madrina.<em>  
><em>-En ese caso… Vamos mi niña, tenemos aún un dia entero de viaje por delante.<em>  
><em>La pequeña se aferró al cuello de la mujer, quien llamó a sus caballos con un silbido. Cuando se acercaron montó a la niña en la grupa del animal, montándose ella detrás para que mantuviera el equilibrio, pues aún era demasiado joven para llevar ella sola al animal, aunque este la adorase tanto que jamás se arriesgaría a hacerle daño a su joven dueña. El otro caballo los seguía cargando con una bolsa con comida y ropas de recambio para las dos.<em>  
><em>El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse ya cuando a lo lejos distinguieron el perfil del castillo destacando contra el horizonte.<em>  
><em>Viviane llevaba en brazos a una dormida Anjélica, quien ni siquiera protestó cuando su madrina se bajó de su caballo y alquiló una habitación para las dos en una posada del pueblo donde pasar la noche. Solo despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el olor de los panecillos recién hechos hizo rugir su pequeño estómago con muy poca delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando, al abrir los ojos, se percató de su entorno desconocido. La habitación no era muy lujosa, pero era limpia y confortable. Había una cama grande junto a una pared, que era donde las dos habían dormido. Sobre ella, una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz y con vistas al bosque por el que habían llegado. En la pared de enfrente había un mueble con un jarrón y un cuenco con el que lavarse la cara.<em>  
><em>La niña buscó con la mirada a su madrina, pero se encontró sola en la habitación, lo cual la asustó mucho al principio. Pero la niña sabía que Viviane no se alejaría mucho de ella en un pueblo desconocido. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de la mujer, en cada detalle. Visualizó su vestido azul, el brillo de las perlas trenzadas en su cabello, en los tatuajes de sus manos, pecho y frente. Concentró su mente en la imagen de la sonrisa afable que su madrina siempre tenia para ella y una corriente de amor recorrió su cuerpecito. El amor incondicional que Viviane sentía por ella. La niña sonrió tranquila y dejó ir su magia al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abría y la hechicera entraba con una bandeja repleta de comida y una jarra con zumo recién exprimido para las dos. La mujer sonrió a la niña que la miraba dulcemente desde la cama. Su pequeña aprendía rápido a controlar su magia. Ella había sentido su miedo desde el piso inferior donde esperaba que le sirvieran el desayuno. Al mirar al techo casi podía ver como su niña cerraba los ojos y la llamaba con su magia. Sin dudarlo le envió una corriente de amor para que se tranquilizara.<em>  
><em>Dejó la comida a los pies de la cama y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de la niña, quien la miraba con adoración en los ojos. Por un momento su corazón se estremeció de dolor por la pobre niña, tan parecida a la suya, que era criada en el castillo que gobernaba encima de la colina. Sabía de sobra como era la reina Cora y su corazón se dolía por la princesa Regina. Por eso trataba con tanto amor a su Anjélica. Ella estaba destinada a ser el corazón puro que volviese a la luz el de la que sería la Reina Malvada algún día cuando creciesen y se reencontrasen.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué hacemos en este reino, madrina? –preguntó la pequeña, adelantándose a la regañina de su maestra sobre el uso de la magia.<em>  
><em>- Tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar en el castillo y pensé que te gustaría visitar los jardines de palacio. Tal vez… Tal vez vieras algo que te interese. –"O a alguien" pensó la hechicera con media sonrisa. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de las niñas y ella quería darle un pequeño regalo a su protegida que ella siempre le había pedido y no pudo cumplir hasta ahora que Anjélica era lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender la importancia de mantenerse en el anonimato.<em>  
><em>La niña se animó al oír lo que su maestra le había dicho. ¡Por fin iba a visitar el castillo en el que había nacido! Y tal vez, con suerte, podría ver… podría conocerla…<em>

_Xxx...xxX_

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No conseguía concentrarse en su trabajo desde hacía algún tiempo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Habían pasado ya 18 años de maldición y en todo este tiempo no había conseguido acercarse a la, ahora y desde que todo empezó, Alcaldesa Mills. Ella vivía sola en su enorme Mansión, regodeándose en su supuesto triunfo así como en su soledad. Cada día que pasaba la había visto convertirse en un ser aún más amargado de lo que creía posible. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que por mucho que lo intentara no podría acercarse a ella para reconfortarla, pues todos en ese pueblo estaban hechizados para que no recordasen nada de sus vidas anteriores. Todos temían a Regina Mills, sin saber bien la verdadera razón, pero procuraban no acercarse demasiado a ella y su amargo carácter y su forma altiva y arrogante de tratar a los demás como si fueran sus sirvientes. Todos sabían que ella podría destruirlos si se lo proponía, y por eso procuraban no hacerla enfadar.  
>Pero, ¿Sabia realmente alguien como se sentía la Alcaldesa? ¿Se preocupaba alguno de los que la conocían por ella? ¿Por la razón de su forma de ser?<br>La respuesta a todas las preguntas era la misma. Un rotundo No.  
>Solo ella y su "madre" conocían la verdad, por que eran las únicas en el pueblo que podían recordar, que podían sentir el dolor de la Señora Mills. El dolor de la Reina. El dolor de su hermana gemela.<br>Por eso ella debía ser fuerte y esperar. Debía esperar el momento perfecto para estar junto a ella cuando más la necesitase.


	3. Chapter 3

.Regina.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa extraña sensación que le erizaba la piel y le provocaba escalofríos. Alguien estaba observándola de nuevo, y esa sensación no le gustaba ni una pizca, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que los habitantes del pueblo la observaran a cada ocasión por que era obvio para cualquiera que aún no confiaban en ella pese a que había probado una y otra vez que ella había cambiado, que ya no era la Reina Malvada que todos conocían. Dejó ir un leve suspiro derrotado. No importaba que ahora supieran que ella era capaz de amar y ser amada sin ser débil por ello. Todo el pueblo seguía mirándola y viendo a la mujer vengativa y consumida por el odio que persiguió a Blancanieves con la intención de asesinarla y que arrancaba corazones a aquellos que la disgustaban sin sentir el más mínimo reparo.

Nadie creía en ella salvo Henry, su pequeño príncipe.

Pero Henry se había ido con su madre biológica un año antes para huir del pueblo antes de que la maldición de Pan se tragase Storybrooke y todo el pueblo volviese al Bosque Encantado.

Pero ahora, sin saber muy bien como, habían vuelto todos. ¿O tal vez nuca se habían ido? Nadie en todo el pueblo podía recordar nada desde que vieron el viejo escarabajo amarillo de la señorita Swan alejarse a través de la línea naranja que marcaba el límite de la frontera mientras la inmensa nube Verde de la Maldición de Peter Pan se acercaba a toda prisa. Regina apenas tuvo el tiempo justo de despedirse de su querido hijo y verlo partir antes de darse la vuelta para encarar la maldición y pararla para regresar a su antiguo Hogar. Había funcionado, o eso pensaba, pero ya no estaba tan segura…

De no haber visto la prueba con sus propios ojos incluso dudaría que hubiera pasado apenas un día. Regina sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su coche al pasar conduciendo frente al piso de su "querida" hijastra Mary Margaret de camino al Granny´s. Cierto que de un tiempo a esta parte había aprendido a tratar con ella sin que esa vieja sensación de odio y deseos de despellejarla volvieran a asaltarla. En su lugar había una cómoda sensación de aceptación e incluso algo parecido al cariño. Tal como debería haber sido desde el principio.

Entró en la cafetería con paso firme y sin mirar a nadie. En la barra pidió su café de siempre y se sentó a esperar, cuando inesperadamente escuchó una voz familiar que creyó que no volvería a escuchar nunca. La voz de su hijo Henry. Fue tal la impresión que tuvo al girarse y comprobar realmente que él estaba ahí sentado que la taza se le escurrió entre los dedos sobresaltando a todos al romperse en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

- Yo… lo siento. No quería sobresaltarte. –dijo con un ligero tartamudeo por la impresión de verle ahí sentado con Mary Margaret, David y Emma. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Sentía como si un cuchillo se clavase entre sus costillas cuando la mirada de su pequeño pasó a través de ella sin verla. No la reconoció. La imperiosa necesidad de marcharse puso en marcha sus tacones para huir de la desoladora imagen de su hijo rodeado de los Charming´s tomándose su chocolate con nata y canela sin dirigirle una sola mirada más, pero antes de conseguirlo Emma le pidió hablar con ella a solas. Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero algo en su mirada la hizo vacilar y aceptar, siguiéndola hasta el pasillo que comunicaba el restaurante con las habitaciones del Hostal.

Allí, el escuchar de labios de la rubia que su querido hijo no recordaba nada de ninguna de las personas que vivían en el pueblo fue duro, más aún quedaba la esperanza de que descubriendo la razón de porque todos habían regresado a Storybrooke cuando se suponía que deberían estar viviendo en el Bosque Encantado hiciera que el chico recuperase sus recuerdos perdidos, recuerdos que ella misma había implantado en la mente de Henry hacía apenas un año cuando la Maldición de Pan amenazaba con destruirlos. Lo último que recordaba era ver partir aquel escarabajo amarillo lejos del pueblo, llevándose consigo su alma y sus ganas de vivir personificadas en un joven de chispeantes ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil. La única persona que ella había aprendido a amar después de solo sentir odio y ansias de venganza en su oscurecido corazón durante años. Un muchacho que había hecho resurgir a la Reina Malvada de sus cenizas y que deseara redimirse, tal vez incluso consiguiéndolo. Su única debilidad. Su mayor fuerza. Su hijo.

Debía tomárselo con calma. Se decía a si misma como una letanía que la prioridad era descubrir la razón de su repentino regreso a Maine, con los recuerdos de un año totalmente perdidos y sin saber como habían regresado, porque ella tenía totalmente la certeza de que esta nueva maldición no la había lanzado ella. Más que nada, por que la persona a la que más amaba estaba viviendo con su madre biológica a mundos de distancia y no conservaba ni un solo recuerdo de ella.

Acordó con la, para ella aún, insufrible de Emma Swan un plan secreto con el que intentar averiguar la identidad de quien les había hechizado a todos haciéndola quedar a ella como la culpable ya que era la única persona capaz de lanzar esa maldición.

Con todo el pueblo, salvo Henry que se quedó a cargo de Granny, reunido en el salón de plenos del ayuntamiento, Emma comenzaría a hablarles a todos para intentar averiguar cuanto pudiera, haciéndoles preguntas sobre si tenían alguna sospecha sobre la identidad del Hechicero/a. Las acusaciones recayeron todas sobre Regina, como era obvio que iba a ocurrir, y como ellas esperaban que ocurriese. Tal vez así, el verdadero culpable se confiase demasiado y cometiese un error que le desenmascarase.

Fue cosa de pocos minutos que los ánimos de los ciudadanos, caldeados por las palabras acusadoras de Leroy contra ella, se alzasen hasta el punto de poner a Regina tan furiosa que les amenazase con volver a su antiguo ser de la reina Malvada. Se empezaban a envalentonar e iban a lanzarse sobre ella como una manada de coyotes cuando ella cumplió su promesa de ponerles en su lugar e investigar por su propia cuenta, ya que supuestamente Emma no pensaba mover un dedo por ella. Con una mueca de desdén curvando sus labios, agitó sus manos hacia el suelo y un repentino temblor de tierra desestabilizó a los pocos que se habían intentado sublevar contra ella, tirándolos al suelo. Conseguida su hazaña, se permitió una de sus mejores sonrisas de superioridad y desapareció envuelta en humo púrpura.  
>Pocos segundos después apareció en su despacho del Ayuntamiento, lugar en el que había quedado en reunirse con Swan para poder investigar sobre la poción de memoria que tenían intención de replicar para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos.<p>

Para cuando la Señorita Swan llegó al despacho, ella ya tenía preparado todo el set de alquimia sobre la mesa de cristal y los instrumentos desplegados. Solo necesitaba la pequeña ampolla de cristal con los restos de la pócima para intentar duplicarla.

Swan intentó mantenerse calladita durante el proceso, sabiendo que Regina necesitaría toda su atención y concentración en el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo, pues esa pócima era todo cuanto anhelaban los ciudadanos para poder recuperar su memoria. Pero sobretodo, Regina la necesitaba para que su hijo la recordase a ella. Por eso su reacción fue tan tempestuosa cuando, al terminar de mezclar los ingredientes y dar por terminada la poción y probarla, la lanzó contra la pared opuesta en un arranque de ira por que no había funcionado.

Suspiró pesadamente y plantó delicadamente las manos sobre la mesa de cristal, cuidando de no darle a los objetos que tenía encima, pues eran muy delicados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Se suponía que había pagado con creces sus pecados al despedirse de Henry para lo que ella consideró que sería el resto de su vida. ¿Qué peor castigo podría sufrir ella si era el de perder al único hombre que amó sin reservas, su pequeño príncipe? Volver a verlo sin que él la recordase nunca, por lo visto. Un triste gemido subió por su garganta, pero Regina lo contuvo admirablemente, poco dispuesta a mostrarle a Emma Swan o a cualquiera un solo gesto de debilidad.

- Regina, tal vez lo estamos enfocando mal.

- ¿A que se refiere, Miss Swan?

- Que no hayas conseguido duplicar la poción tal vez nos sea de ayuda.

- Me temo que no la sigo. –respondió la alcaldesa, confundida.

- Tú y yo sabemos que no ha funcionado, pero la persona a la que buscamos no lo sabe. Podríamos hacer correr el rumor por el pueblo de que te estás acercando y…

- Hacer que ese bastardo se delate a si mismo al intentar impedírmelo. – completó Regina al comprender la línea de pensamiento de la rubia. Después de todo, el mito sobre las rubias no era aplicable a Emma Swan… no todo el tiempo al menos.

- Exacto. Y se quién puede ayudarnos… -la sonrisa satisfecha de Swan pudo rivalizar con la que se pintaba en los labios de la morena alcaldesa.


	4. Chapter 4

**_.Anjélica._**

La sesión en el ayuntamiento había sido un completo desastre. Anjélica se había sentado lo más al fondo que pudo con la intención de observar sin ser vista a todos los vecinos del pueblo. Ella sabía que su hermana no podía haberlos maldecido de nuevo por que la maldición necesitaba del corazón de lo que más amara, y ese era su hijo Henry. Era realmente imposible que Regina hubiera podido hacerlo, pero la gente estaba poco dispuesta a escuchar sus teorías, demasiado conformes con la facilidad de odiar a la Reina por su pasado como habían hecho durante ya más de 30 años. Les era fácil continuar con el odio por sus actos pasados, mostrando poco o ningún interés en recordar sus buenas acciones de los últimos tiempos. Salvarles de la maldición de Peter Pan, por ejemplo. Renunciar al uso de la magia por amor a su hijo Henry… Estaban tan concentrados en su odio por ella que no veían, ni querían ver, que ella había cambiado para bien y eso la enervaba. A veces odiaba no poder mostrarse ante sus vecinos y amigos como verdaderamente era, su parentesco con Regina o su fe y amor por ella pese a su pasado oscuro.

Para colmo, Gruñón empezó a hacerle honor a su nombre al gritar que le dejasen cinco minutos a solas con "la bruja" y que él le haría confesar. Pobre enanito iluso. Hasta ella sabía que Regina no se tomaría en gracia que la encerrasen sola en una celda, ni que decir que lo hicieran con un hombre, o peor aún uno de los enanos de Blancanieves, que tenía intenciones de torturarla hasta hacerla confesar algo que esa vez ni siquiera había hecho. Él no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir indemne de ese enfrentamiento.

Swan parecía pensar lo mismo, por que se dio prisa en intentar calmar los ánimos de la gente reunida en el salón, pero Gruñón no era el único que tenía deseos de venganza contra Regina, o algo tan simple como ganas de armar escándalo. Miró a Rubi, que estaba sentada algunas filas por delante de ella y de su madrina. Incluso Archie se había levantado de su asiento preguntando con bastante más hostilidad de la que Anjélica esperaba por qué Regina les había vuelto a hacer lo mismo.

- Oh, por el polvo de Estrellas… -gruñó la joven entre dientes, siendo solo escuchada por Viviane, sentada a su lado.

- Lo se, pequeña.

Anjélica miró a su madrina apretando los dientes. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento y gritarles a todos que no eran más que unos inútiles borregos que se dejaban arrastrar por sus débiles mentes hacía la comodidad del odio que siempre le tuvieron a su hermana, y de paso hacerles una perfecta demostración de lo borregos que podían llegar a ser dejándolos convertidos en un rebaño de ovejas que balaran sin cesar cuando la respuesta de Regina a los ataques contra su persona hizo temblar la sala. Los gritos de terror del pueblo enmascararon a la perfección su risilla divertida. Oh si, ese susto era del todo merecido. En cuanto Regina desapareció, los gritos de nuevo se hicieron eco en las paredes del salón. Gritos de "La Reina nos ha atacado de nuevo" "ella solo quiere hacernos daño" "¡Hay que pararla!"

Viviane tuvo que sujetar a su princesa del brazo para evitar que atacara a Whale, el último en gritar y el más cercano a ellas, pues pudo ver la determinación y el odio en los ojos de Anjélica.

- No merece la pena. –le murmuró al oído para calmarla, y para recordarle que ella no se dejaba arrastrar por el odio, que ella debía ayudar a su hermana a ser buena, no acabar con los mismos idiotas que tenían miedo de su hermana y lo que podía hacer. Además, estaba el asunto de que nadie debía saber de su parentesco con la reina hasta que descubrieran al verdadero culpable- mejor vamos a cenar algo.

- Será lo mejor –salieron del ayuntamiento cogidas de la mano en dirección a Granny´s, como muchos de los que habían estado en la reunión.

Anjélica trató de serenarse durante el trayecto. Su madrina tenía razón, ella no se dejaba llevar por el odio nunca, pero esa gente no se merecía tener a Regina cuidando de ellos ni preocupándose de su bienestar. No eran más que unos desagradecidos.

- Cariño, recuerda que solo tienen miedo. Han perdido un año de sus vidas y de repente, en vez de estar de regreso en sus hogares del Bosque Encantado, están de nuevo atrapados en Storybrooke sin comprender que ha pasado.

- Lo se. Es solo que prefieren centrarse en la comodidad de poner a Regina en sus puntos de mira y jugar a convertirla en una antorcha humana sin pararse a pensar que tal vez ella es inocente, que tal vez ha sido otro quien nos ha maldecido. –decía la joven hechicera, con los puños fuertemente apretados a los lados de su cuerpo. Una mirada colérica que hubiera prendido fuego a cualquiera brillaba en sus ojos.

- Comprendo tu dolor, pequeña, pero recuerda nuestra misión. Las dos sabemos que tu herm-… -Viviane se contuvo a tiempo de completar esa palabra pues justamente Rubi se había acercado a ellas con una cansada sonrisa en los labios- Que la reina es inocente. Necesitaba el corazón de Henry para volver a lanzar ese conjuro y yo personalmente estoy segura que, de haber tenido a Henry con ella en el Bosque Encantado, no hubiera lanzado maldición alguna.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Viviane. –dijo Rubi, sorprendiéndolas a las dos- He hablado con Archie, y él también piensa lo mismo. Puede que no recordemos lo que ha pasado pero recordamos el cambio de Regina antes de que ocurriera todo esto.

- Bien, al menos hay dos personas racionales en el pueblo. Empezaba a pensar que la maldición también les había convertido el cerebro en serrín a todos. –gruño Anjélica con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada cómplice de Rubi y de su madre.

Una vez en el restaurante se sentaron en su mesa de siempre, situada al fondo y en la pared de las ventanas, desde donde podían ver entrar a los nuevos clientes y ver también quién paseaba por la calle sin ser descubiertas espiando. Belle se les unió para la cena, y las tres conversaron tranquilamente, intercambiando chismes y teorías sobre quién estaba detrás de la nueva maldición, pues ninguna creía que fuera Regina la responsable. Estaban ya esperando el postre, el delicioso pastel de Granny, cuya receta original había pertenecido a Viviane, cuando la campanilla de la puerta se abrió con un estruendo, seguida de cerca por la puerta, que se estrelló contra el marco cuando Gruñón entró gritando que la Reina estaba a punto de conseguir una poción con la que todos recuperarían los recuerdos del año perdido. De inmediato el lugar se llenó de gritos de júbilo. Algunos de los clientes salieron con prisas, seguramente a contarles la buena noticia a sus familiares y amigos, pensó Anjélica. Sin embargo alguien salió despacio, como si no quisiera que se fijasen en ella. Algo picaba a Anjélica en la nuca. Su instinto le decía que debería recordarlo, que era importante, pero no conseguía alcanzar ese recuerdo. Iba a levantarse para seguir a esa sombre que había visto abandonar el local, pero había tanta gente feliz, celebrando y bailando, que le impidieron llegar a la puerta a tiempo y cuando salió solo vio la oscuridad y a algunas personas paseando por las calles iluminadas por algunas farolas encendidas. Bufó con fastidio y volvió dentro con sus amigas, con las que trató celebrar la buena noticia, si era realmente verdad.

Era ya tarde cuando ayudó a Rubi y a Granny a cerrar el restaurante. Viviane se había marchado a casa un par de horas antes, pero Anjélica no tenía ganas de irse a dormir y Rubi le ofreció tomarse una copa tras cerrar el local, cosa que la morena aceptó de buena gana.

Ambas se fueron juntas al Rabbit Hole a tomar esa copa que ambas necesitaban y se merecían. Una vez sentadas en uno de los numerosos rincones oscuros del bar, ambas con sus copas sobre la mesa y una frente a la otra sumidas en sus pensamientos. Anjélica pensando en que hacer para ayudar a su hermana, y Rubi en sus propias frustraciones personales. La música era ensordecedora, pero ninguna de las dos parecía percibirla hasta que Rubi tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa para llamar su atención. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Vas a decirme por que te has puesto así después de la reunión?

- No se de que me hablas –respondió Anjélica a la defensiva, aunque sabía que no podría engañar a su amiga por mucho tiempo. De hecho, su mirada le decía que sabía que le ocultaba algo. Suspiró cansada de tantos secretos y vació la mitad de su copa de un trago, provocando que una especie de fuego líquido se escurriese por su garganta y el calor se instalase en su estómago y pronto corriera por sus venas.

Rubi esperaba paciente a que su amiga se armase de valor y admitiese algo que ella sospechaba desde que la primera maldición había sido rota por la Salvadora y ella recuperó sus finos sentidos lobunos.

Las copas se vaciaron rápidamente y tras una buena sesión de baile, ambas amigas salieron del bar hacia el coche de Rubi para ir al apartamento de esta y poder hablar sin temor a ser escuchadas.

Rubi vivía sola, en un pequeño apartamento privado dentro del hostal de su abuela, separado del propio apartamento de Granny y de las habitaciones disponibles para alquilar. La esencia y la personalidad de Rubi eran bien patentes en su piso, tanto en la decoración como en el caos que reinaba en todas las habitaciones. Ese caos siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Anjélica, pues sabía que aunque todo pareciera manga por hombro, Rubi siempre sabía donde estaba colocada cada cosa. Aunque tal vez las encontrase debido a su olfato lobuno.

Sin necesitar invitación, fue directa a la sala de estar-comedor-cocina de su amiga y se dejó caer a su mullido y cómodo sofá de cuero. Al poco llegó Rubi con dos copas de Whisky en las manos y le ofreció a ella una, que no llegó a probar pues los nervios le habían cerrado la garganta de repente. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Viviane diciéndole lo importante que era proteger su secreto, pero ella sabía que podía confiar en Rubi y en su discreción. Habían sido amigas desde los tiempos de antes de la primera maldición, cuando vivía en una casita del Bosque y había encontrado rastros de un lobo que rondaba la casa algunas noches. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces siempre usaba un hechizo que cambiaba su aspecto, convirtiendo los finos rasgos que compartía con Regina en una elegante fusión de los rasgos de su madre Cora y los de su madrina Viviane. Tan solo su largo cabello negro y sus ojos marrones eran sus propios rasgos naturales. Precisamente, esos eran los ojos que la miraban desde el cristal del vaso que sujetaba entre sus temblorosos dedos.

- Rubi, hay algo que nunca te he dicho. Algo de mí que se que sospechas desde hace tiempo.

Su voz, en principio temblorosa, fue ganando fuerza y confianza conforme las palabras iban abandonando su boca. Rubi asintió, sin decir nada, solo esperando que su querida amiga continuase.

- Antes me has preguntado por que defiendo a Regina, después de todo lo que ha hecho, del dolor que ha provocado. –un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios- Ella es… bueno. Es la única familia que tengo en el mundo, además de mi madrina. Regina es mi hermana. –dijo Anjélica mientras una suave neblina púrpura, marca mágica que compartía con su hermana, cubrió su cuerpo. Al desvanecerse por completo, una réplica perfecta de Regina estaba sentada en su lugar, vestida con su ropa. El parecido entre ambas era excepcional. Incluso ambas compartían esa pequeña cicatriz sobre el labio, cicatriz infligida en Regina cuando era pequeña y que se reflejó en su hermana en el mismo instante en el que la princesa era herida. La única diferencia entre ambas era que el rostro de Anjélica no estaba marcado por la misma clase de dolor, ni sus ojos chocolate brillaban cansados, así como su cabello, que Anjélica conservaba largo y Regina llevaba cortado a media melena.

**Hasta aqui podeis leer ;) muahahaha **

**¿Como creeis que reaccionará Rubi? **

**¿Anjélica investigará por su propia cuenta, o por el contrario, intentará ayudar a la sherrif y a su hermana sin que ellas lo sepan?**

**¿Que pasará en el próximo episodio?**

**Chanááááán! **

**espero vuestros comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero avisaros sobre una cosa. Vereis, a lo largo del capitulo se hará referencia a cosas que según la serie no han ocurrido o que yo me he inventado. Todo deberia ir explicado en el fic The Not So Evil Queen, pero está incompleto, pero no os preocupeis. Si os perdeis o hay algo que no entendais me lo preguntais sin miedo y yo respondo gustosa.**

**Tambien quiero pediros que os paseis por las cuentas de LollsBack, EsthefyBautista y SombrasSST , que son unas grandes escritoras ;)**

**Os dejo con el fic. 3**

La reacción de Rubi fue impactante. Tan solo esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su whisky, dejando a Anjélica descolocada.

- Sabía que eras más de lo que parecías.

- ¡Ohg! Tú y tus puñeteros sentidos animales. A veces te detesto, Rubs. –dijo la morena con un mohín dulce arrugando su nariz en una mueca infantil que era extraña de ver en el severo rostro de Regina, pero que solo acentuaba la dulzura de el de Anjélica, y eso solo consiguió hacer sonreír a Rubi.- Aunque he de decir que no me sorprende. He visto como me miras, como si buscaras algo… -Anjélica sonrió con una mueca de cruel diversión exacta a la de su hermana- algo que hasta ahora no habías comprendido.

- Angie, das miedo cuando sonríes así… Recuerdas un montón a Regina…

- Es lógico. Somos gemelas. Vamos… pregunta. Te mueres de curiosidad.

- … -la loba se tomó su tiempo para hacer la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua desde hacía rato- ¿Regina lo sabe?

- No. Cora se deshizo de mí no bien hube abandonado su cuerpo. Me crió una hechicera que había oído una profecía que decía que una niña crecería y se volvería tan oscura que destruiría reinos enteros en su búsqueda de venganza, que la oscuridad tomaría posesión de ella y se volvería increíblemente peligrosa, pero que habría una esperanza de redención para su alma si su opuesta y gemela la conducía de regreso a la luz.

- Tú. –respondió la loba con seguridad.

- Eso parece. Aunque hasta ahora apenas he podido cruzarme con ella unas pocas veces, ya que le resultaría sumamente fácil detectar la magia en mi, no hablemos de mi pequeño truquito de maquillaje mágico. Ella es muy poderosa en el uso de magia negra. Pero yo lo soy más en la magia blanca.

De nuevo Anjélica sonrió, solo que esta vez lo hizo con una dulzura capaz de derretir el corazón de piedra de una gárgola. Se sentía bien al poder abrirse a su amiga. Tal vez con su ayuda, Viviane y ella avanzarían más rápido en su investigación, así como con la Operación Redención, como lo había bautizado en honor a su sobrino. Si el chico tuviera sus recuerdos le encantaría reclutarlo... Tal vez pronto, cuando lo recordara todo.

Pasaron casi toda la noche poniendo en común anécdotas que habían vivido juntas y que ahora cobraban un nuevo sentido para la loba, pues se daba cuenta de que su amiga la había protegido en su cuerpo animal de unos cazadores furtivos durante una noche de luna llena.

- Fuiste tú quién los hizo volar por los aires cuando iban a dispararme, ¿verdad? – Como respuesta, Anjélica se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa en los labios. – Bueno, pues gracias. Estuvieron a punto de acabar conmigo… Siempre pensé que había sido un Hada Madrina o algo por el estilo…

- Pues no. Esa mafia de Medusas con poderes no es de fiar. –Dijo la morena con rencor. Les guardaba una especial aversión a Azul y a sus acólitas por los años en los que se dejaban las alas volando junto a las princesitas mimadas a concederles sus deseos y caprichos y en cambio Regina languidecía en su habitación, mirando cada estrella fugaz deseando con todo el fervor de su joven corazón que fuera alguien a ayudarla con su madre. Solo quería que alguien le explicase por que su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, solo tenía para ella palabras de desprecio y magia cruel para castigarla ante el más mínimo error.

- Vaya. Cuanta animosidad contra unas pobres haditas…- Dijo Rubi sin comprender su repentino ataque de ira. Ella tenía buenos recuerdos de sus pocos tratos con ellas.

Sin pensar, Anjélica se llevó los dedos a la cicatriz de su labio, idéntica a la de Regina, y recordó como se la había hecho.

- Esas polillas no hacen tanto bien a los demás como quieren haceros creer, Rubs. Que mi hermana las convirtiese en monjas aquí en Storybrooke no significa que sean unas santas. –apartó la vista de su amiga y se quedó mirando el infinito, sin ver nada más que sus recuerdos. El pasado dolía, pero no era el suyo el que veía, ni su propio dolor el que rugía por su cuerpo, sino el de una joven Regina de poco más de 12 años de edad. Fue cuando una implacable Cora había usado su magia para abofetear a la niña por haberse reído al estar distraída mirando por la ventana en lugar de atender a su profesor de historia. ¡Solo había mirado como uno de los perros de su padre saltaba sobre su cuidador en un juguetón arranque y lo había tirado al suelo! El castigo de Cora fue rápido y brutal. Lanzó a la niña una onda de aire sólido directo a su cara que fue como un revés de su propia mano, volviéndole la cara por la fuerza del impacto y partiéndole el labio a la vez. Anjélica estaba en el prado, paseando con Viviane tranquilamente cuando sintió el azote de la magia, siendo lanzada al suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Aterrada, Viviane la llevó a su cabaña del bosque, donde usaron la magia para ver el estado de la princesa. La encontraron en su habitación, llorando en silencio mientras una criada curaba su labio partido e hinchado bajo la atenta mirada de su fría madre que le decía que estaba herida por su propia culpa al no haber estado prestando atención a su lección. Desde los cálidos brazos de su madrina, Anjélica lloraba por el dolor de su hermana, por su maldito destino al haber nacido de esa mujer muerta por dentro y por la hipocresía de las que se hacían llamar Hadas Madrinas, protectoras de todos los Inocentes, y que solo atendían a aquellos que ellos decidían ayudar.

Recordó esa historia en silencio, bajo la preocupada mirada de su amiga, quién no hizo preguntas al intuir que aún no estaba preparada para contar ciertas partes de su pasado y el de su hermana pero prometiéndose que la apoyaría y estaría siempre con ella.

La joven volvió a usar su magia para recuperar el rostro que había llevado durante 32 años a la vez que se levantaba de su sofá para marcharse. Era ya muy tarde y necesitaba descansar después de todo el estrés del dia y de la noche de alcohol y confesiones, pero Rubi le cogió la mano y le pidió que se quedase a dormir en el apartamento. Ambas, más Angie que ella, estaban un poco ebrias y la loba no le permitiría conducir en su estado. La hechicera le dijo, entre risitas, que podría transportarse a su casa usando magia a lo que la otra respondió que no debería hacerlo sin descansar antes. Empezó a usar su labia de camarera experimentada en lidiar con borrachos para enredar la embriagada mente de su amiga y que pensara que quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de Rubi había sido idea suya. Rubi la ayudó a cambiarse su ropa por un cálido pijama de la propia Rubi, bastante más recatado del que ella misma usaba para dormir, y ambas se metieron en la cama de la morena para dormir, cayendo en un profundo sueño a los pocos minutos.

.Regina.

Esperar en el coche con Swan a que el sospechoso entrase en su despacho a destruir la supuesta "poción milagrosa" que estaba creando se le hizo eterno, sobre todo por que era terriblemente tarde y tenía sueño, y por que estar encerrada en esa chatarra con la rubia sin nada mejor que hacer que mirar la ventana de su despacho en el Ayuntamiento empezaba a pasarle factura a su cuerpo. Ese asiento seguro que debía tener los muelles rotos, pues le estaba provocando un dolor sordo en todo el cuerpo de llevar tantas horas sentada en la misma posición.

Cansada ya de tanto silencio ensordecedor, y rompiendo una promesa que se había hecho a si misma, abrió la boca para quejarse por decimo quinta vez pero sorprendiéndose al oírse preguntar por el estado de Henry. Si su hijo era feliz en Nueva York. Si tenía amigos. Por sus estudios… Preguntó todo aquello que le dolía el corazón por saber, todo lo que sus falsos recuerdos habían hecho que viviese lejos de ella. Saber que era feliz pese a no recordarla hizo que su corazón se saltase un doloroso latido, pero se dijo que eso era lo que había querido cuando les entregó dichos recuerdos a ambos. Madre e hijo habían llevado una buena vida durante ese año juntos lejos de Storybrooke y de todos cuantos les conocieron y apreciaron en el pueblo. Lejos de su familia. De ella.

Pese a su dolor, tuvo incluso la fuerza para regañar a Miss Swan por alimentar a su hijo con lo que ella consideraba que era comida basura. Le daba pizza para cenar ¡Cada viernes durante todo un año! Esa mujer era una inconsciente… pero ella no pudo estar ahí para cuidar de su pequeño, por lo que se alegraba de que la rubia lo hubiera hecho. Regina crió a Henry durante los primeros once años de su vida. Emma se merecía al menos haber tenido al chico todo un año para ella sola y su forma, equivocada según la perspectiva de Regina, de educarle. Pero debía reconocer que había hecho un buen trabajo con su pequeño Príncipe, aunque le doliese. Al menos eso se lo debía.

Le pareció curiosa su forma de ganarse la vida. Pasarse la noche sentada en su coche, bebiendo café o mirando el teléfono mientras vigilaba una casa… o eso decía ella que hacía. La rubia incluso tuvo la suficiente osadía de bromear con ella diciéndole que a veces incluso miraba la casa del sospechoso que debía vigilar, lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa a la morena a su pesar.

Fue todo un milagro que no discutieran en todo el tiempo que ambas estuvieron encerradas dentro de esa carraca oxidada que Swan se atrevía a llamar su "Bebé". Regina empezaba a impacientarse. Era tarde y ya pensaba que el plan de la rubia no había dado resultado cuando Emma vio movimiento en su despacho. Corrieron directas hasta la puerta del despacho, que la reina había hechizado con una cerradura de sangre previamente para asegurarse de que cualquiera que estuviera dentro no pudiera escapar. Ambas compartieron una mirada decidida y entraron al despacho al mismo tiempo. La morena prendió la luz para encontrarse su despacho patas arriba, los productos de alquimia tirados por el suelo y rotos. En una esquina vieron movimiento al mismo tiempo, pero al mirar en la esquina solo quedaban los restos de una neblina verde oscuro. Su presa se había escapado, dejando desconcertada a Regina. Era IMPOSIBLE que pudiera haberlo hecho. Su hechizo de sangre debería haberlo evitado. Esa bruja era más poderosa de lo que pensaron en un principio. Swan parecía pensar lo mismo, aunque ninguna comprendía del todo las implicaciones que ello conllevaba.

Decidieron reunirse ambas con los padres de la rubia para ponerles al tanto de lo que habían descubierto. En la entrada del piso de Snow y David, los cuatro intentaron llegar a una conclusión razonable sobre la identidad del sospechoso.

- Tenemos humo verde y monos voladores… -dijo Regina, con un nombre en mente pero sin verle sentido a su razón para enviarlos a Storybrooke.

- ¿Quién es? ¿La Bruja Mala del Oeste? – preguntó la rubia con marcado sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de obvio reproche de la Reina. - ¿En serio existe?

- Emma, ¿tus padres son Blancanieves y su príncipe y estas en un pueblo lleno de personajes de cuentos de Hadas y que esa bruja exista de verdad te sorprende?

Emma abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin una réplica mordaz que poder responderle al haber sido pillada a destiempo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a pensar que esa bruja verde existía de verdad? ¿Acaso Ricitos de oro también vivía en el pueblo, viviendo en la casita de tres adorables ositos reciclados en personas humanas? ¿Debía andarse con cuidado cuando paseara por el pueblo por si acaso se cruzaba con Pulgarcita y la aplastaba por no haberla visto a tiempo? La rubia se frotó un lado de la cabeza con los dedos de una mano, empezando a notar los primeros síntomas de una fuerte migraña. No necesitaba tener su memoria para saber por que ese lugar le provocaba dolor de cabeza…

Regina sonreía interiormente ante la cara de frustración de la Salvadora. Solo con mirarla casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente trabajando a toda velocidad y echando humo solo de pensar en todo a lo que se enfrentaba. Henry hubiera frito a preguntas tanto a sus abuelos como a la propia Regina sobre la bruja y sus posibles motivos, pero Emma parecía tener náuseas solo de imaginarlo.

Bajó la vista, desanimada al recordar que el Henry que jugaba a la PSP en el interior del piso ajeno a todo no era el mismo niño curioso y adorable que ella había criado.

Se despidió con una entristecida mirada y se dirigió directamente a su casa en su querido Mercedes. Inmersa en sus pensamientos tristes no se percató de que había luces encendidas en su casa. Solo cuando aparcó el coche y salió de él fue que notó que algo extraño ocurría en su casa. Antes incluso de llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla con magia ya tenía una bola de fuego encendida en su mano derecha y buscaba con la vista al intruso que se había atrevido a allanar su hogar. Sentada tranquilamente en su estudio, de espaldas a la puerta, una muchacha de largos cabellos cobrizos la estaba esperando leyendo uno de los libros de su estantería con una copa de la sidra que siempre tenía en su mueble bar. Regina no comprendió quién era en un principio, tomándola por la maldita Bruja del Oeste, que había ido a su casa para reírse de ella en su propia cara por haberla burlado esa noche de esa manera, por lo que sin pararse a pensarlo le lanzó dicha bola de fuego (que ya había alcanzado enormes proporciones) directa a su espalda, pero para su sorpresa, se desvaneció antes siquiera de rozarle un solo cabello de su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo demonios…? –preguntó en un susurro conmocionado la reina al no haberla podido tomar por sorpresa.

- Era de esperar. Siempre tuviste debilidad por el fuego, querida. Si hubieras intentado estrangularme en lugar de achicharrarme me hubieras pillado desprevenida. – dijo la joven sin siquiera girarse. Su voz dulce sonaba genuinamente divertida. Lentamente se puso en pie, dejando que el libro volviese flotando solito hasta la estantería de donde lo había cogido. Tomó su copa entre sus dedos y se giró para mirar de frente a la dueña de la casa.

La muchacha tenía unos bellos ojos verde-azules, una sonrisa siempre afable pegada en los labios (aunque ahora esa sonrisa fuera un poco más burlona que amable) y los largos cabellos cobrizos heredados de su abuela materna. Le tendió la copa a Regina, quien tenía cara de necesitarla urgentemente y que vació de un solo trago, ganándose una risita de la mujer.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte ordenado que te quedases en el bosque con el resto…

- Hace años me prohibiste expresamente que anduviera por los Bosques rodeada de cazadores, salteadores y ladrones… más aún, me prohibiste tener trato alguno con hombres hasta los treinta años... –de nuevo se escuchó su fina risa argentina.

- En aquel entonces eras solo una adolescente testaruda y respondona. Igual que ahora, en realidad… -respondió la reina. – ya que te has colado en mi casa, ¿no le das un abrazo a tu madre, Rapunzel?

La muchacha no se hizo de rogar y enroscó sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la reina malvada en un sentido y tierno abrazo que ambas necesitaban. Al volver a encontrarse atrapadas en el pueblo Regina buscó a su hija y le ordenó quedarse oculta en su cabaña del bosque, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Sabía que allí estarían a salvo los tres. Su hija del alma y sus jóvenes nietos, Cora y Daniel.

Pensar que a sus (aparentes) 36 años ya tenía una hija adulta y dos nietos adorables la hacía sentirse mareada, pero también había que conocer la verdadera historia de ambas para verle el sentido.

_Su niñita había sido criada en un bosque protegido por criaturas mágicas que Cora había colocado allí para que nadie descubriera por azar la ubicación de la torre donde estaba encerrada la niña. En dicha torre, la pequeña fue criada por la misma mujer que había ayudado a Regina a nacer, aunque ella no lo supo nunca. Rapunzel creció rodeada del amor de su niñera y su hija adolescente, que hizo las veces de su madre, así como de las esporádicas visitas de su abuela, la Reina Cora, quién la vigilaba a través de un espejo encantado en la torre incluso después de que su malvada hija la lanzara a otro mundo usando un espejo-portal. Regina no supo de su existencia hasta que la niña tuvo 5 años de edad y descubrió un pequeño retrato de ella entre las cosas que su madre había "dejado olvidadas" en su castillo tras su destierro forzado. La reina malvada había caído de rodillas al suelo, mirando y acariciando el pequeño medallón con la imagen de esa pequeña que se parecía tanto a Daniel que su corazón se estremecía. Usó dicho medallón con un hechizo rastreador que la llevó a lo más profundo del bosque de su reino, a través de trampas mágicas y animales salvajes, hasta la base de una enorme torre. A los pies de esta se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera y piedra. Un caballo castaño pastaba tranquilo por el pacífico prado verde que rodeaba ese claro del bosque. Murmuró un hechizo de protección para sí misma y se acercó. Dentro de la cabaña, una anciana y su hija miraban por la ventana como la reina se acercaba a su hogar. ¿Habría descubierto sus identidades, o por el contrario, se había enterado de que su hija estaba viva? La niña vivía feliz, consciente de sus orígenes ya que ellas se lo habían contado cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo, en lo alto de su torre. Jugaba a ser una princesa encerrada por un malvado Dragón, y soñaba con que un día su madre biológica iría a rescatarla y la llevaría con ella, y vivirían juntas felices para siempre. Cada noche le pedía ese deseo a una estrella, esperando que un día un Hada madrina se lo concediese, pero hasta ese momento no había ocurrido nada, más ella seguía intentándolo con la fe inquebrantable fruto de su pura inocencia infantil._

_La anciana fue quien se enfrentó a la reina, quien les ordenó a ella y a su hija que respondiesen con la verdad si deseaban mantener sus vidas y sus propios corazones dentro de sus cuerpos. Ellas dijeron la verdad. Cora las había contratado para cuidar de su nieta, quien era hija de la reina y a quien debían proteger con sus vidas puesto que si alguien llegaba a saber de ella podría usarla para destruir a su familia. Ellas, por supuesto, lo hicieron pero no por temor a las represalias de Cora, si no por amor a la niña que era sangre de su sangre._

_Regina crió a Rapunzel en secreto, en la misma torre donde se había reencontrado con ella, pues llevaba 3 años casada con el Rey y como no había tenido hijos con él no podía aparecer en la corte con una niña ya criada. Para poder estar con ella en cualquier momento, creó un hechizo que enlazó su habitación en el castillo de invierno con el enorme ventanal situado en lo alto de la torre para poder ir a verla cada vez que lo necesitase. _

_Cuando Rapunzel alcanzó la adolescencia se volvió un poco rebelde. Empezó a escaparse al bosque para estar sola, para vivir aventuras, o simplemente para escapar de la disciplina de su madre. Fue en una de esas correrías que conoció a un joven y apuesto druida del que se enamoró. Tenía apenas 14 años en aquel entonces, y el druida tendría ya cerca de 25, pero él vivía en un reino en el que el tiempo corría a una velocidad diferente, por lo que cuando la joven ya cumplía los 17 para él apenas habían pasado unos meses. Rapunzel, igual que su madre, quedó embarazada muy joven._

_Un día, Regina fue a la torre a ver a su pequeña, encontrándola en su habitación llorando desconsolada. Asustada, le suplicó que le contase que le ocurría. Si estaba enferma o si alguien le había hecho daño de alguna manera. La niña admitió estar embarazada de un druida que la había abandonado al enterarse, arguyendo una guerra en su reino natal, cosa que ella no le creyó en ningún instante. Avergonzada, le suplicó a Regina que la ayudase a deshacerse de ese bebé. Sabía como hacerlo, ya que Regina le contó como su propia abuela se lo había hecho a ella cuando tenía su misma edad. Regina sabía que eso podría causarle daños irreparables en su útero, pero los ruegos de su hija así como su amenaza de acabar ella misma con su propia vida con tal de no tener ese hijo acabaron por convencerla. A regañadientes, y con todo su cuidado, hizo lo que su adorada pequeña le pedía. Arrancó la vida del bebé del vientre de la pelirroja usando ese oscuro hechizo que aprendió y nunca deseó usar… La cuidó durante semanas, prometiéndole que siempre lo haría._

_Fue poco después que lanzó su maldición, trayéndola a Storybrooke y asegurándose de que nadie más conseguiría encontrar ese pueblo, al haber sido creado en un mundo sin magia que lo conectase a otros reinos mediante Portales. Pero no había contado con que al romper Emma Swan su maldición, la magia emergió en el pueblo a través del pozo de los deseos del Bosque, permitiendo que se crease un portal que se tragó a Emma y a Snow, creando así un canal de enlace de Storybrooke con los demás reinos que tuviesen la magia y los conocimientos para viajar entre reinos. _

_Fue así, que poco después de ser rota la maldición, el Druida halló el rastro de su hija y la siguió a través_ _del tiempo y el espacio hasta Maine. Abrió un portal en mitad del bosque, situado entre dos robles centenarios, con la intención de buscarla pero ella misma se puso en su camino. Rapunzel tenía por costumbre salir a correr con su amiga Rubi cada noche de luna llena en el Bosque Encantado, y ahora que la maldición había sido rota, estaban encantadas de retomar su ritual privado, pero no fue a la loba a quien se encontró esa noche en el bosque, si no al mismo hombre al que pensó que nunca volvería a ver._

_Pillada por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de huir. Él la apresó con magia y la increpó por no haberle esperado en la torre como le había ordenado que hiciera. Preguntó por el hijo que estaba ella esperando en aquel entonces, y que él pensaba que debería seguir gestando, pero ella le gritó furiosa que el niño nunca llegó a nacer, que se había desecho de él. Loco de furia, la golpeó con la fuerza de sus puños y de su magia, dejándola malherida. Aprovechó su indefensión para forzarla allí, sobre el suelo del bosque, en venganza por haberle humillado al huir de él y por matar a su heredero. De nuevo vestido, y con intención de llevársela cogida de su larga cabellera a través del Portal, fue atacado por un inmenso lobo del color del ébano, quien cerró sus potentes fauces alrededor de su torso y mordió con saña, lo zarandeó y lo lanzó a través de los Robles, cerrando así el portal. Lamió a la malherida muchacha y la animó a subirse a su lomo para que pudiese llevarla con la reina, quien podría demostrar que había cambiado curando a una inocente herida. Por supuesto, Regina curó su cuerpo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo por su mente. La joven se había encerrado en si misma, y no volvió a hablar durante varias semanas, rechazando cualquier contacto físico, viniese de quien viniese. Por su seguridad, Regina la trasladó a una habitación en su propia casa, donde podría cuidar de ella noche y día hasta que se recuperase, cosa que no ocurrió hasta casi tres meses después del ataque. Para entonces ya no cabía duda. Estaba embarazada de nuevo de ese malnacido. Rapunzel creyó enloquecer. Rogó de nuevo a su madre que la ayudara a abortar, pero esta se negó en rotundo pues sabía que si abusaba de esa magia oscura, de ese maldito conjuro, mataría tanto a la madre como al bebé. Convenció a su pequeña de que continuase el embarazo, cosa de la que se alegraron las dos, pues esos gemelos las llenaron de felicidad a ambas. De nuevo eran una familia completa._

_Regina, Emma, los Charming, Rumpelstilskin y Hook ya habían partido para Neverland a rescatar a Henry cuando Rapunzel se puso de parto, por lo que para honrar a su madre, Rapunzel puso Daniel a su hijo y Cora a su hija. Los llevaba en brazos el mismo día que regresaron victoriosos en el Jolly Roger. Regina no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de su pequeña, aunque lamentaba profundamente no haberla podido ayudar en tan difícil parto._

Los niños ya contaban un año de edad cuando regresaron a la fuerza a Storybrooke, donde Regina hechizó una cabaña en lo profundo del Bosque del pueblo para que nadie pudiera hacer daño a aquellos que vivieran en ella.

Poco después, algunos habitantes del pueblo fueron al bosque en busca de respuestas y de aquellos que desaparecían, secuestrados por las bestias aladas. Allí se encontraron con una madre joven con sus dos retoños que vivían confortablemente y que parecían estar muy cómodos con esas extrañas máquinas que se habían encontrado en este extraño lugar. Casi todos pertenecían a una banda que se hacía llamar de "hombres alegres" y ella estaba encantada de ayudarles a adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo.

- He oído lo ocurrido en el ayuntamiento, y quería asegurarme de que lo llevabas bien. –dijo la joven, aún abrazando a su madre.- dijo la peliroja, aún entre los brazos de su madre.

- Sabía que iba a ocurrir, por lo que Swan y yo ideamos un plan para desenmascarar a quién nos maldijo de nuevo.

- ¿Lo habéis averiguado?

- Si. Es la Bruja Mala del Oeste.

- Venga ya… -La joven se separó lo justo de la morena para poder mirarla a la cara y constatar que le decía la verdad y no le tomaba el pelo, ganándose una sonrisa burlona de su madre, quien pensó divertida que Emma había puesto casi la misma expresión desconcertada.- Cuéntamelo todo…

Se quedaron hablando hasta que amaneció, poniendo en común lo que ambas sabían de esa bruja o al menos lo que recordaban o habían leído sobre ella, así como intentando idear algunos planes, hechizos o trampas con las que poder descubrir su identidad en el pueblo y acabar con ella.

El sol ya pintaba el cielo de rosa con sus primeros rayos cuando Rapunzel volvió a su casita del bosque junto a sus hijos para cuidarlos y también para avisar a los hombres que prácticamente vivían con ellos


	6. Chapter 6

**.Rapunzel.**

Tras unas cortas pero reparadoras horas de sueño, se levantó para ocuparse de sus gemelos pequeños y de sus hijos adoptivos. que pululaban por el bosque. Aún le sorprendía que esos grandullones que luchaban contra quimeras para comérselas tuvieran "reparos" a vivir en casas con neveras, hornos, calefacción y electricidad, cosas que habían sido inventadas para mejorar la vida y hacerla más fácil. Pero no, ellos eran unos hombres alegres viviendo en su bosque, teniendo que cazar su comida y que bañarse en los ríos…. En fin, eran Hombres.

Aprovechó que los niños aún dormían para dejar preparados sus desayunos así como ir haciendo tortitas para el suyo propio, y tal vez el de los que estaban tocando a su puesta en ese momento. Sabía que eran inofensivos antes de decir un quedo "está abierto", pues si tuvieran malas intenciones el hechizo protector que rodeaba la cabaña les hubiera impedido encontrarla, para empezar. No se sorprendió al ver entrar a dos hombres y a un niño de no más d años, que se lanzó de cabeza a abrazarla por las piernas, ya que no llegaba más arriba.

- Buenos días Roland, cielo. ¿Tienes hambre? Estoy haciendo tortitas…

- ¡Si! –Respondió entusiasmado.

- Ay, si solo consiguiera que un hombre me dijera eso alguna vez, sin referirse a mi cocina... -dijo ella dramáticamente, haciendo reír a los adultos.

- La culpa es tuya por ser tan buena cocinera, Zell. –el más alto había dado buena cuenta de las tortitas que ya estaban hechas, compartiéndolas con Roland, bajo la severa mirada de la mujer.

- Será mejor que le dejes algo al niño o te sacaré de mi casa de las orejas, chucho… -amenazó ella en tono bajo, pero con una sonrisa que quitaba seriedad a sus palabras. El hombre lobo ni se inmutó, aunque tragó con dificultad fingiendo un ataque de pánico. – Así me gusta.

Ella les puso un plato repleto de tortitas delante a los hombres y desayunaron los cuatro tranquilamente, hasta que del walkie de Rapunzel empezaron a emitirse unos llantos de niños. Dejó a sus invitados en la cocina para ir a por sus pequeños, que ya estaban despiertos y reclamando su atención. Seguida de cerca por el lobo, entró en el cuarto de los gemelos para cambiarlos y vestirlos con la ayuda de su amigo, y pronto ya estaban listos para ir a la cocina a desayunar con los demás.

Para ella era algo normal que Kieron, el jefe de los hombres lobo que residían en el bosque, la ayudara con sus pequeños. Habían forjado una buena amistad desde que se conocieron el primer día de esta nueva maldición. Por supuesto, también era amiga del resto de hombres que vivían en el campamento, aunque no todos fueran tan amables como Kieron. Ni tan apuestos, encantadores, aduladores, peligrosos, fuertes… En fin, no eran como él. Claro que tampoco es que se hubiera fijado en eso, por supuesto.

Desayunaron todos entre una charla tranquila, los adultos hablando de los alimentos y utensilios nuevos que necesitaban en el campamento y Roland jugando con los gemelos, siendo vigilados por sus respectivos padres, por supuesto.

- Rapunzel, ¿Descubriste algo ayer? –preguntó el ladrón.

El lobo miró a uno y a otra sin saber de que hablaban.

- Ayer estuve en casa de Regina. Le pregunté por lo ocurrido en el Ayuntamiento –aclaró ella, ya que habían llegado rumores incluso hasta el Bosque del levantamiento que había habido en contra de la Reina- Ella y la Salvadora están en ello juntas. Tal vez entre los conocimientos de una y de otra puedan averiguar algo que nos sirva. –pensó en los ataques de monos voladores que habían sufrido, y en como el pobre Little John había sido atacado y convertido días atrás- Hacedme una lista de los materiales que necesitáis y yo iré a comprarlos.

- Por supuesto, a cambio de algo. –atajó Kieron.

- Oh si… -respondió ella con una sonrisa maligna, muy parecida a las de Regina en su época Evil Queen – Todo tiene un precio… Después de todo, yo tengo experiencia con este mundo y sus costumbres. Además, tengo permiso de conducir y vosotros no.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio, entonces? –preguntó Robin, divertido de los continuos piques entre su amigo y la muchacha.

- Que hagáis de niñeras durante unas horas, mientras voy y vuelvo del pueblo. No quiero dejar a los niños encerrados en la cabaña sin vigilancia, ni tampoco llevarlos al pueblo y exponerlos a esa maldita bruja del Oeste…

- ¿Es la Bruja Mala del Oeste? –preguntó Robin, sorprendido.

Con un suspiro, Rapunzel asintió.

- Si, eso parece. Debimos intuirlo, solo por los monos alados, ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué iba ella a…?

Al no tener respuesta, Rapunzel se encogió de hombros. Su madre no había sabido darle una respuesta, dado que nunca llegó a conocerla en persona, ni tampoco a visitar Oz.

- Vete tranquila, mis hombres y yo cuidaremos de los niños –dijo Kieron, mirando a los gemelos con expresión seria. Rapunzel sabía que podía confiar en él si se trataba de la seguridad de los pequeños.

- Gracias Kieron. Volveré en unas pocas horas. – dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Se levantó de su silla y llevó los platos y tazas sucios a la cocina, dejándolos dentro del lavavajillas. Los hombres se mostraban curiosos sobre el funcionamiento de esos aparatos extraños, pero aún eran muy cautelosos.- Voy a vestirme e iré a comprar. Deseáis que traiga algo más o…

Al recibir una respuesta negativa, dejó a los niños jugando en el salón con los adultos y fue directa a su habitación. Allí se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con unos vaqueros ceñidos, una camiseta negra de manga larga y unas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas. Se dejó el cabello cobrizo suelto, que al secarse formaba ondas naturales. Se maquilló apenas, lo justo para resaltar sus bellos ojos verduzcos, y bajó a reunirse con los demás. Se despidió de los tres niños con un beso en sus frentes y de los adultos con una dulce sonrisa. Cogió su bolso y condujo su coche hasta el pueblo.

**.Anjélica.**

Con Rubi de su lado, Anjelica se dijo que sería más sencillo demostrar la inocencia de Regina y, tal vez, averiguar la verdadera identidad del culpable.

Pasó rápidamente por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, ya que tenía prisa por volver a Granny´s a tiempo de desayunar con Belle y Mary Margaret. Cuando llegó allí, la morena ya estaba sentada esperando su desayuno, sin Charming ni Emma cerca, lo cual la extrañó, aunque tal vez hubieran salido a seguir alguna pista.

- Buenos días, Mary Margaret.

- Buenos días Angie. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

- Menos pesada que la tuya, querida. – le sonrió dulcemente, acariciando la ya prominente barriga de su amiga, quien le devolvió la sonrisa por la broma.- Ya has pedido, ¿No?

- Si, y me he tomado la libertad de encargar lo tuyo.

- Oh, gracias querida. Eres un ángel. –Anjélica se sentó frente a la morena con una sonrisa, mirando a ambos lados en busca de la mujer que faltaba, Bella. Su amiga debió darse cuenta de a quien buscaba, por que le dijo que la había llamado y le había dicho que no podría desayunar con ellas porque quería buscar alguna pista en la biblioteca.

Rapunzel admitió que tenía sentido, tal vez allí encontrase algo de utilidad. Mary Margaret también la puso al tanto del descubrimiento que hicieron Regina y Emma la pasada noche. La Bruja Mala era un adversario a tener en cuenta. Viviane le había contado historias sobre ella, pero nunca llegaron a conocerla en persona. El hecho de saber a quién se enfrentaban solo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa. Se excusó con su amiga y se alejó hasta el fondo del local para llamar por teléfono a su madrina y decirle lo que había descubierto, lo que a ella tampoco le gustó. Decidieron separarse para buscar información. Viviane iría a la biblioteca a ayudar a Bella y ella tendría que buscar pistas por su cuenta. Al mirar a Mary, vio como una mujer pelirroja se le acercaba, con una enorme sonrisa, y como su amiga le devolvía una igual de radiante. Ella no le vio la cara, pero no notó que su amiga se pusiera tensa, al contrario, estaba tan tranquila como para permitirle que le tocase la barriga. Ella volvió a girarse para terminar de hablar con su madrina, y cuando colgó la desconocida ya había desaparecido.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron hablando sobre el bebé y todas las dudas que Mary Margaret tenía, las cuales eran muchas. Demasiadas, para una mujer que esperaba su segundo bebé, aunque claro, al primero no lo crió ella así que era algo normal.

Pese a su profundo estado de nervios, la morena se dio cuenta de las miradas entre Rubi y ella, que por lo visto debían ser diferentes a como solían mirarse, por que cuando Rubi les llevó la cuenta, les soltó:

- ¿Os habéis acostado vosotras dos?

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron las dos a la vez

- ¿De donde saca eso tu mente calenturienta? –preguntó Angie.

- Os miráis como si compartierais un secreto…

- Somos amigas, por supuesto que compartimos secretos… Tal vez hayamos dormido en la misma cama pero...

- ¡Rubi! –Interrumpió Anjélica, haciendo que sus dos amigas prorrumpiesen en carcajadas.- Eso está fuera de contexto. Tu piso solo tiene una cama.

- Ya, claro… -Rubi guió un ojo a Mary Margaret con complicidad, haciendo que esta volviese a reírse.

Fingió ofenderse, pero veía claramente el bien que tanta risa y buen humor le hacía a Snow, por lo que solo continuaba pinchando a la loba y sacándole supuestos intentos de seducirla en ocasiones anteriores, lo cual las hacía reír a las tres aún más.

Pasaron una mañana entretenida, entre bromas y pullas, pero pronto Snow tuvo que volver a casa a descansar, dejando vía libre a Anjélica para que fuese a investigar por su cuenta.

Decidió comenzar por un pequeño hechizo de verdad que lanzó en sus dedos, de ese modo, mientras estuviera tocando a alguien este estaría obligado a decirle la verdad sin darse cuenta de nada. Así pasó el resto del día, haciendo preguntas a los ciudadanos sobre sus sospechas y temores sin sacar casi nada en claro, salvo que muchos de ellos temían que la Reina Malvada se volviera loca durante el año perdido y los maldijera para volver a Storybrooke perdiendo ese año de recuerdos y volviendo a la normalidad. Otros pensaban que Regina era inocente, pero pensaban que había enseñado a alguien a lanzar esa maldición, lo cual era posible que se acercase más a la verdad. Unos pocos eran felices de haber vuelto a este mundo, pues les gustaba más que la austeridad y los monstruos del Bosque Encantado. Al menos no todos en el pueblo odiaban a su hermana. Eso era algo bueno.

**.Rapunzel.**

Con la compra ya hecha y cargada en el coche, puso rumbo de regreso al bosque, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre los demás habitantes, dejándose ver pero sin resaltar entre la gente, pues quería que la gente la viera por la calle pero no que se preguntaran quién era ella ni donde vivía. Era una de las muchas precauciones que tomaba para no llamar una atención no deseada, ya fuera la del repartidor con cara de troll como la de la bruja Mala.

Saludó a unos cuantos conocidos de camino por la calle, ya que conducía como si solo estuviera dando un paseo con el coche. Incluso se detuvo a saludar a Rubi, que había salido de su turno en la cafetería de su abuelita y se ofreció a llevarla hasta el Bosque, ya que sabía que ese era su destino. Durante el trayecto estuvieron comentando las mañanas de cada una, se hicieron bromas y pusieron en común sus teorías sobre la identidad de la Bruja Mala, a cada cual más estrafalaria que la anterior.

Una vez de regreso en la cabaña, Rubi la ayudó a guardar la comida perecedera en el frigorífico y en los armarios de la cocina, apartaron los utensilios que había comprado para los hombres y salieron a reunirse con ellos.

El campamento estaba situado a casi 200 metros de la cabaña, para tener intimidad tanto por un bando y por otro, y para mantenerla oculta a la vista de cualquiera que no supiera que estaba allí. Ambas mujeres se dejaron guiar por sus años de vivir en el bosque y sobre todo por sus olfatos, pues el bosque olía al humo de las hogueras de campamento y también un poco a hombres que no han visto agua en varios días. Rapunzel se anotó mentalmente poner más lavadoras con sus ropas y recordarles que podían usar las duchas de la cabaña. Ambas debieron estar pensando lo mismo, por que arrugaron la nariz al penetrar del todo en el campamento, donde el olor era más persistente.

- Me sorprende que no los hayan encontrado hasta ahora… -murmuró Rubi.

- Creo que el hechizo de protección es más potente de lo que parecía. Eso, o que los monos prefieren no enfrentarse a tal fragancia… Tal vez esta es su forma de mantener el campamento a salvo, algo así como si hubieran marcado su territorio.

Se miraron con unas sonrisas socarronas gemelas. Desde luego, no podían culpar a los monos voladores si preferían mantenerse a distancia.

Kieron y Robin les salieron al paso cuando llegaron a la hoguera más grande de todas, que era el centro de reunión de todos los grupos. Por un lado estaba la banda de Robin Hood, los "hombres alegres", que contaba con más de 20 hombres. Luego estaba la manada de Kieron, formada por seis lobos, todos hombres, que se dedicaban a la caza y a la protección del campamento y la cabaña. Luego estaban los cazadores, un grupo compuesto por algunos habitantes del pueblo así como de hombres que habían llegado a Storybrooke por primera vez y que preferían vivir en el Bosque. Entre estos destacaba Angus FolzRoyth, un viejo cazador bastante bueno, aunque demasiado arrogante para su propio bienestar.

Nada más llegar, al fondo podían ver como empezaban a llegar los hombres con su última pieza de caza, un venado de gran tamaño, y como Angus venía refunfuñando enojado, sujeto por dos de los hombres de su cuadrilla. Detrás, un hombre lobo también gruñendo por lo bajo.

Una sola mirada entre los cuatro amigos les hizo saber que todos pensaban igual. Iba a correr la sangre antes de que cayese la noche, pero se equivocaron. La pelea estalló no bien ubieron llegado al campamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero avisar de que a partir de ahora empiezo a pasarme un poco por la torera el avance de la serie, añadiendo o cambiando escenas o partes importantes de la trama, como lo que leeréis un poco más adelante (jijiji) Por eso quiero pedir que me comentéis lo que no os guste, o lo que dudéis, pero que conste que todo va a acabar más o menos como en la serie, salvo un par de cosillas… no os preocupéis.**

**Enjoy! Y dejad reviews que si no me creo que el fic no gusta y mis musas se ponen en huelga! T_T**

Xxx...xxX

Angus sacó su enorme cuchillo de sierra que usaba para despellejar a sus presas y lo blandió contra Daeron, el lobo que había acompañado a los cazadores esa tarde. Sus hombres no pudieron detenerlo, y él estaba tan cegado por la ira que era más fuerte que de costumbre. Daeron, por su puesto, esperaba ese ataque y no le costó ningún trabajo coger el antebrazo del cazador con mano firme y evitar así que enterrase su cuchillo en su pecho.

Kieron y Robin ya corrían hacia ellos para separarlos, pero ellos se peleaban a puñetazo limpio y separarlos a dos hombres quieren pelear es casi imposible, por lo que Rapunzel usó la magia para separarlos cortando así por lo sano.

- ¡Basta ya! Parecéis dos niños pequeños peleando por el mismo juguete. ¡Ni siquiera mis gemelos se comportan así, por el polvo de Estrellas! ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene a bien contarnos a que viene esta estúpida disputa?

- ¡Es culpa de ese maldito perro-sarnoso-roba-piezas! –Gritó Angus hecho una furia, señalando a Daeron con un dedo, como si él tuviera la culpa de todos los horrores del mundo.

Como respuesta a sus acusaciones, él le enseñó los dientes en un largo y profundo gruñido animal. Aunque aún faltaban días para que la luna fuese completamente llena, ya empezaban a notarse sus efectos en la manada, y como ejemplo y amenaza, los ojos de Dae se volvieron completamente amarillos como los de su lado animal. Ese despliegue, lejos de amedrentar al cazador, solo espoleó aún más su furia pero la magia de la pelirroja lo tenía bien sujeto sin opciones de escapar.

- Eso es mentira, viejo inútil. Si fallaste el tiro, no fue mi culpa. –gruñó el lobo.

Antes de que Rapunzel tuviera tiempo de preguntar a que venía eso, Angus se arrancó a gritarle toda clase de palabrotas y obscenos insultos tales que habrían echo sonrojar al marinero más experimentado. Con un giro de muñeca, Rapunzel silenció su voz, pero él no se dio cuenta hasta varios segundo después cuando no se escuchó a sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando dedicó una incendiaria mirada a la muchacha que miraba impasible, pero con la furia y la magia ardiendo en sus ojos verdes, ahora teñidos de púrpura brillante. Al hablar, lo hizo en un tono bajo y calmado que denotaba el nivel de su furia.

- No consiento el uso de semejante lenguaje delante de mis hijos. Te quedarás mudo hasta que decida que has aprendido la lección, o que necesite que hables, pero si te oigo decir una sola palabra que considere malsonante te cortaré la lengua con tu propio cuchillo. ¿Me he expresado bien?

Al no poder hablar, el viejo cazador asintió.

Ella miró hacia ambos lados en el campamento, buscando a sus hijos con la mirada, encontrándolos en brazos de Rubi que estaba flanqueada por Robin y Kieron, que la miraban con sendas sonrisas de ánimo, y con Roland delante de ellos. Satisfecha de que estuvieran en buenas manos, decidió seguir con el interrogatorio.

- Bien. Ahora que todos volvemos a ser amigos, repetiré la pregunta. ¿Quién puede contarme lo que ha pasado? – Rapunzel miró primero al lobo, que gruñía, pero al no percibir hostilidad comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy me tocaba acompañar al grupo de cazadores al bosque, ya que las reservas de carne estaban casi vacías, y había percibido el olor de un ciervo grande así como las huellas. Después de horas de rastreo, lo vimos pastando entre los árboles. Yo era el encargado de proteger al grupo durante la expedición, por lo que iba más atento a los ruidos extraños que a la presa. En un momento dado, la teníamos acorralada y Angus le disparó con su ballesta, pero erró el tiro. Yo disparé después, y acerté. Por eso está rabioso. Cree que hice ruido para asustarle y que fallase el tiro para poder cobrarme yo la pieza.

Tras escuchar al hombre lobo le dieron la palabra al cazador, quién gritó que eso era lo que había ocurrido, que el otro había pisado una rama para que él fallase al disparar y llevarse el mérito delante del campamento.

Rapunzel rodó los ojos al oírle vociferar insultos de nuevo, solo dirigidos exclusivamente a la raza de hombres lobo y a Daeron en particular, por lo que volvió a robarle la voz. Soltó el agarre que sujetaba al lobo y le pidió disculpas por haberle tenido que hechizarle. Tras eso se volvió de frente al cazador, cuyo rostro estaba escarlata de ira pero que palideció al recordar la amenaza de la mujer de cortarle la lengua si volvía a pronunciar un solo insulto delante de ella, aun que no creyó que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Al menos, eso esperaba.

- Ya hemos escuchado vuestras versiones. Ahora vais a escucharme vosotros a mí. Daeron hizo bien en disparar, pues de lo contrario el ciervo hubiera huido y el campamento hubiera pasado hambre hasta la próxima cacería. La carne de ese animal os mantendrá fuertes, ya que vivís en mitad de ninguna parte, con vuestras ropas y algunas tiendas de campaña como única protección contra los elementos… Ya que sois tan estúpidamente orgullosos que no aceptáis mi hospitalidad ni mi ayuda. Angus, fallaste el tiro. ¿Y que? ¿Que te molesta más, que otro hombre acertase el suyo, o que ese hombre fuese un hombre lobo? Te diré que lamentarse por no haber cobrado tú mismo esa pieza es comportarse como un bebé mimado. Tus hombres tendrán comida, y no les importa quién se la proporcione. Sabemos que te gusta ser considerado el mejor cazador del campamento, y nadie hasta ahora te ha hecho sombra por que te respetaban como jefe y cazador. Creo que con tu pataleta de hoy acabas de demostrar tu verdadero carácter. Espero que no hayas perdido ese respeto del que te vanagloriabas… o que, al menos, te cueste poco recuperarlo.- El cazador parecía realmente afectado, pues se daba cuenta de cómo debían verle sus hombres en ese momento. Tenía razón, se había comportado como un niño. – Yo por mi parte, no he olvidado mi promesa.

Con una sonrisa tan macabra que hubiera hecho llorar de orgullo a su abuela Cora, hizo un gesto de muñeca y cuando el humo se desvaneció, sobre la palma de su mano había posada una lengua humana.

- Guardaré esto hasta que decida que has aprendido la lección. Hasta entonces, tendrás que trabajar en el campamento y no volverás a salir a cazar hasta que tus hombres me convenzan a mí de que lo mereces.

Un chasquido de sus dedos y la lengua desapareció de nuevo.

- ¿Quién te ha nombrado nuestra jefa, mujer? Vosotras no servís para nada más que para cocinar las presas que traemos nosotros y para parir niños. Al menos has hecho una cosa bien… – preguntó un hombre en mitad del grupo allí reunido, tal vez, para que no le reconocieran. A su alrededor se escucharon algunas risitas conformes a su opinión, lo cual solo hizo hervir de furia a Rapunzel, quien lo ocultó perfectamente tras una calmada expresión e, incluso, una sonrisa cordial.

- Nadie, tienes razón, pero ¿Qué hay que hacer para ser nombrado jefe, hmm? ¿Traer comida, proteger el campamento y preocuparse de los hombres que viven aquí? Entonces creo que voy a llevarme los utensilios, los cuchillos y la comida que os traje. También creo que voy a deshacer el hechizo de protección que rodea el campamento y dejaré que vosotros mismos os lavéis la ropa y os bañéis en las gélidas aguas del rio… - Chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron todas las herramientas, las cacerolas y demás objetos que les había proporcionado a esos hombres. También el hechizo se desactivó, provocándoles a todos un estremecimiento pues corría una corriente helada entre los árboles. El campamento quedó casi desierto al desaparecer todo lo que ella les había proporcionado, salvo una par de cacerolas que había sobre los fuegos donde estaban cocinando. – Así mismo, os queda vedado el acceso a mi cabaña. Apañáoslas como podáis sin mi ayuda, caballeros. Como simple mujer que soy, me dedicaré a cuidar de mis hijos y estar metida en MI casa, como bien habéis señalado. Quiero avisaros de que a cualquiera que tenga intenciones de recuperar esas cosas sin mi permiso, o atacarme en mi cabaña como a la mujer indefensa que creéis que soy, recordad que también soy una hechicera que puede dejaros convertidos en pequeñas cucarachas ante mi puerta.

Y con una dulce sonrisa y una falsa reverencia, desapareció envuelta en humo junto con Rubi y los niños, dejándolos a todos desconcertados en el campamento.

De regreso en la casa, cogió a sus hijos y los metió en su parque para que jugasen con sus juguetes y peluches mientras ella servía un par de copas para ella y para Rubi, que no tardó en abrir la boca para hacerle saber su opinión.

- Yo en tu lugar les hubiera quitado también la ropa que llevaban puesta, ya que se las diste tú. –Dijo la loba con total convencimiento, arrancando una sonrisa agradecida a su amiga.

- Cariño, aunque lo lleve en la sangre, no soy tan cruel… Pero a ver que tal se las apañan esta noche para conservar el calor corporal con la tormenta que se acerca… -Ocultó una maliciosa sonrisa tras el cristal de su vaso al tomar un trago.

- ¿En la sangre? ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó la morena con curiosidad. Se conocían desde hace años, pero apenas sabía nada de la familia o del pasado de Rapunzel más allá del día que se conocieron en el Bosque Encantado. Como respuesta solo consiguió otra de esas enigmáticas sonrisas suyas.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, o prefieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?

- No, tengo turno mañana temprano, mejor regreso al pueblo.

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana. Tengo que ir a ver a Mary Margaret, seguramente desayunemos en Granny´s –tomó el vaso vacío de su amiga y lo dejó sobre la mesa para poderla abrazar para despedirse. Un segundo después, una cortina de humo púrpura claro envolvía a la loba y la transportaba a su propio apartamento.

Xxx...xxX

A la mañana siguiente colocó a los niños en sus asientos protectores y les abrochó sus cinturones, guardó el armazón del carro en el maletero, y condujo tranquilamente hasta el pueblo sin pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Roland había dormido en la cabaña con ella, ya que como mujer debía cuidar de los niños, pero los adultos estaban todos castigados a dormir sobre el frio suelo hasta aprender la lección. Kieron y Robin dijeron que estaban de acuerdo con su decisión de darles un escarmiento a los hombres y que ellos pasarían las mismas penurias que ellos, ya que no veían justos disfrutar de su ayuda ellos dos solos y no el resto. Eran hombres rectos y honorables, eso se lo reconocía. Por eso accedió a llevarlos en su coche al pueblo y les dio dinero suficiente para comprar algunas cosas que necesitasen con más urgencia. Les señaló donde encontrar las tiendas y establecimientos que tendrían que visitar y se separaron delante de Granny´s. Les entregó un teléfono móvil con el que podrían localizarla por si la necesitaban y dejó que se fueran por su lado, entrando ella a la cafetería.

A los pocos minutos de que la familia Charming al completo llegase, Regina entró por la puerta saludando a la pelirroja con una brillante sonrisa que guardaba solo para ella. Rapunzel se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena, quién lo aceptó con otra sonrisa, esta más dulce que la anterior, y le quitó a Daniel de los brazos para achucharlo delante de los atónitos clientes del local que nunca habían visto a Regina tan… tan… amorosa con nadie, lo cual solo conseguía acentuar la sonrisa divertida de Rapunzel.

Las expresiones anonadadas de la Salvadora y sus padres no tenían precio para ninguna de las dos, que se reían entre dientes al tomar de nuevo asiento.

El silencio en el local era solo roto por los balbuceos de los gemelos que, ajenos a todo, seguían en su mundo infantil mordiendo sus respectivos chupetes y jugando con los cabellos de ambas mujeres Mills. Fue Regina quien llamó la atención de Rubi, quién parecía haberse quedado congelada con la cafetera en la mano y la boca abierta de la impresión, para que le trajese su pedido de siempre: un café solo con azúcar. Eso pareció deshacer el encanto que había sumido en la inmovilidad a todo el mundo, pues todos se pusieron a murmurar el extraordinario comportamiento de la Reina Malvada con esa extraña muchacha pelirroja, y es que habían pasado casi dos años desde que se llevó a Rapunzel a vivir a su casa con ella tras el ataque que sufrió en el bosque, y nunca le dijeron a nadie que eran madre e hija ni tampoco la naturaleza de tal ataque, por lo que todos los que sabían que habían vivido juntas en la mansión de la morena pensaban que eran pareja desde entonces, rumor que no se habían molestado en callar pues les importaba bien poco lo que unos cuantos chismosos pensaran de ellas. El que durante ese tiempo nacieran los gemelos jugó en su favor, pues todos (las Hadas incluidas) pensaron que habían nacido de la magia del amor verdadero y eso significaba que realmente Regina había cambiado. Ellas simplemente se comportaban de manera normal, como lo habían hecho siempre, y se llamaban por sus nombres o por apodos cariñosos que de vez en cuando se les escapaban, pero nunca se llamaban "madre" o "hija" pues les divertía sobremanera las caras incrédulas de quienes las observaban. Incluso se permitían gestos cariñosos, como entrelazar las manos, cosa que habían hecho ante la familia Charming sin ningún pudor, o se dedicaban miradas tiernas.

...

Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando de temas variados y superficiales a los que Rapunzel apenas prestó atención pues estaba centrada en sus hijos y en la cara desconcertada de Mary Margaret.

- No te preocupes querida. Lo peor es traerlos al mundo, luego ya se va haciendo más fácil. Sobre todo si tienes a alguien que te ayude. –miró tiernamente a Regina, quien le devolvió la sonrisa- Nosotras nos las arreglamos bien, y eso que tenemos dos bebés. Tú esperas solo uno y tienes a tu marido y tu hija para ayudarte, así como a las Hadas, a Rubi y la abuelita, y a muchos más que te echarán una mano encantadas. Nosotras también te ayudaremos, ¿verdad Gina?

Regina arrugó levemente la nariz al oírse mencionar, más por costumbre que por un verdadero motivo por el que no desear ayudar a Snow, pero dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa a su hijastra y asintió conforme. Habían aprendido a comportarse como "madrastra e hija" durante los últimos tiempos, aunque no lo recordaran, pero para ellas era normal esa extraña cercanía que sentían la una por la otra.

- Gracias Sharon –agradeció Mary Margaret, usando el nombre por el que había conocido a Rapunzel durante los 28 años de la maldición.

- Es un placer… Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a cambiar a este par de diablillos…

- ¿Necesitas…?

- No Gina, siempre lo hago sola. Puedo con los dos. –Le dio un apretó en el hombro, diciéndole en silencio que se quedase con ellos y hablasen de aquello de lo que no podrían hablar estando ella delante, y mientras ella se ocuparía de los gemelos con tranquilidad. Los cogió a ambos, uno en cada brazo, y marchó a los baños seguida de Rubi que le llevaba el bolso con todas las cosas de los niños ya que ella no había podido cogerlo.

Una vez en los baños de mujeres Rubi sacó una mantita de lana de la bolsa y la puso sobre la encimera de mármol para poder tumbar en ella a Daniel para poder desvestirlo y cambiarle el pañal. Ella le iba pasando lo que Rapunzel necesitara en silencio, aún aturdida por lo que había pasado con la llegada de la Reina. Había ya terminado con Daniel y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con su hermanita cuando se le escapó una pregunta en voz baja que debería haber pensado y no murmurado.

- Yo creía que estabas colada por Kieron…

La pelirroja dejó escapar una risilla perversa entre dientes, similar a las risitas burlonas de Regina.

- Hay muchos tipos de amor, Rubs, y que conste que no digo que ame a tu Alfa.

Para remarcar sus palabras, la pequeña Cora hizo una pedorreta con la boca que formó pequeñas burbujas de baba en su boquita rosada. Su madre la limpió con una toallita húmeda limpia que Rubi le pasó, y luego le hizo una pedorreta a ella en la barriguita antes de vestirla, haciéndola reír estruendosamente. La camarera observaba a madre e hija con una sutil sonrisa fruto de tan adorable cuadro, pero aún confusa por esas palabras que le había dicho.

- ¿Entonces si estás con Regina, por qué no vives en la mansión con ella?

- Prefiere mantenernos ocultos hasta que descubra la identidad de la Bruja. No va a exponer a un solo ser querido ante un enemigo potencial sin sus recuerdos de todo un año. Y yo la entiendo. La última vez tuvo que dejarme atrás para ir a rescatar a Henry y destruir a Pan. Cuando regresaron la pobre estaba tan exhausta que durmió durante dos días sin despertarse con los llantos de los gemelos. La cabaña está oculta con magia, estamos protegidos allí y vivimos muy bien, aunque no lo parezca. –Mientras hablaba iba vistiendo a la niña y haciéndole carantoñas al mismo tiempo. Rubi notaba el amor que les tenía a sus niños, amor que compartía con Regina por ellos. Si ellas eran felices, y sus hijos eran tan amados, ¿quién era ella, o cualquiera, para decir que eso no era correcto?

- Te preocupa que el resto del pueblo rechace de nuevo a Regina por el pequeño inconveniente de tener hijos con otra mujer… -no era una pregunta.

- En el Bosque Encantado el Amor Verdadero era el Amor Verdadero y la gente lo aceptaba, aunque eso solo era entre la alta nobleza y la realeza, pues pocas veces se daba un caso de este tipo… pero entre el pueblo a veces era…

- … perseguido. Lo se, Rubi. Viví entre en el bosque, pero no era ninguna ermitaña. A Regina no le importa lo más mínimo lo que piensen de ella, o a mi, lo que no toleraríamos sería que intenten hacer daño o arrebatarnos a nuestros hijos. En tal caso si que correría la sangre, y Regina no sería la principal culpable, te lo aseguro.

**.Regina.**

Llevaron a Rapunzel a casa de los Charming para que pudiese acostar a los niños un rato, aprovechando que Mary Margaret tenía que descansar pues el embarazo la agotaba mucho, señal de que ya estaba próximo el "Gran Momento". Su maridito y su hija hablaban en un rincón en voz baja, ella se había subido a su habitación a echarse y Regina estaba preparando café y chocolate caliente con nata y canela en la pequeña cocina del apartamento. Los gemelos estaban durmiendo en un par de cunas que transportó desde la cabaña con un giro de muñeca, vigilados en todo momento por su madre. Esta parecía ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras los arrullaba con una nana que la reina nunca le cantó, pero que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Llevó un café y un chocolate con nata y canela a los rubios y dejó que siguieran hablando a lo suyo, por su parte tomó su café y el chocolate de Rapunzel y fue a reunirse con ella, que seguía embobada mirando a los niños dormir.

- Un reino por tus pensamientos –le susurró a su espalda, consiguiendo sobresaltarla.

- ¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó sonriendo ausente.

- ¿En cual piensas?

- En Oz. –esa franca respuesta extrañó a la morena, que la miraba pacientemente mientras su hija ordenaba sus pensamientos. La condujo hasta el sofá del fondo de la habitación que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar sin susurrar y sin que las escuchasen los demás.- ¿Sabes que el Gran Mago de Oz, Oz el Grande y Terrible… era un fraude? Era un humano sin una sola chispa de magia en su sangre. Había sido absorbido por un tornado y transportado allí desde Kansas. Desde "Este" mundo. Y en aquel entonces, Kansas era muy parecido a Texas…

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, pequeña? –Regina tenía el ceño fruncido de intentar adivinar el hilo de los pensamientos de su hija.

- A que en Oz son unos retrógrados, misóginos y homófobos, todo eso mezclado con una tierra excesivamente coloreada y con algunas criaturas mágicas interesantes a la par que estresantes... y creo que podemos aprovecharnos de eso.

- Ya se lo que sintió Swan cuando se enteró de que la Bruja Mala del Oeste es real… -Regina se frotó un lado de la frente con dos dedos, simulando un repentino dolor de cabeza, haciendo reír a Rapunzel y que le diese un suave empujó con el hombro.

- De cualquier manera… mi plan aún tiene que pulirse un poco. Te lo contaré cuando esté segura de que es buena idea llevarlo a cabo, no te preocupes.

- Me da miedo todo lo que esa cabecita tuya pueda maquinar…

- Gracias. –sonrió Rapunzel, contenta de esas palabras que ella se tomó como un cumplido, ganándose una risilla divertida de Regina.

Estaban en esas, sonriendo y bromeando como dos chiquillas, cuando Emma y David se reunieron con ellas para anunciarles que tenían que salir a investigar de nuevo el despacho de Regina en busca de pistas que pudiesen serles útiles. David no quería dejar sola a su esposa, y Regina no veía la utilidad de volver al despacho cuando ella ya había buscado pistas la noche anterior, pero Emma le dijo que había buscado pistas mágicas, no físicas, que era lo que ella usaba para rastrear a los hombres para su oficina de fianzas. Tal vez hubiera algo que les sirviera… Rapunzel se ofreció para quedarse con Mary Margaret, así como con Henry cuando el muchacho regresara de su "excursión" con los enanos. Conformes, se marcharon todos en el coche de la alcaldesa en dirección al Ayuntamiento.

**continuará muahaha... Espero vuestras opiniones!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.Zelena.**

Convencer a la dulce y perfecta reina Snow White, Mary Margaret en este extraño pueblo, para que me contratase como su comadrona para el inminente nacimiento fue insultantemente fácil. No comprendo como a mi queridísima hermanita pequeña le costó tanto matarla, cuando a mí a penas me costó nada acercarme a ella. Pero por supuesto, yo soy mejor que ella en todo lo que me proponga, ya sea el aprendizaje de la magia como en vengarme de todos aquellos que alguna vez se atrevieron a despreciarme… y por supuesto, eso la incluye a ella. A Regina. La queridísima hija favorita de Cora, la aprendiz por excelencia de mi Rumpelstiltskin. La Reina perfecta y amada por todos…

Ese viejo sentimiento de rabia e ira que tan bien conocía volvía a correr con fuerza por las venas de la Bruja, convirtiendo sus finos labios en una mueca de desdén contra el mundo entero por no saber ver su propio potencial, pues ella era la hija mayor de Cora, la niña que abandonó y la que debió ser la hechicera más poderosa de todas, esa a la que Rumpel elegiría para enseñarle magia y convertirla en su favorita… pero no, todos se habían olvidado de ella como si no fuera más importante que el barro de las suelas de sus botas… pero ella les enseñaría cuan equivocados habían estado al despreciarla. Empezaría por la pequeña morena, mostrándole a su hermanita como se conseguía una venganza.

Se pintó una dulce sonrisa en los labios y cogió su bolso para ir directamente a la tienda de su pequeña mascota para conseguir un pequeño "regalo" que necesitaba para su plan. La campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando su presencia a una joven de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos color zafiro que la recibió con una triste sonrisa.

- Hola, usted debe ser la señora Gold. – Saludó la hechicera fingiendo una esperanzada mirada, sabedora de quién era la muchacha que parecía estar al punto del llanto tras el mostrador tran escuchar esas palabras.

- No, yo no… no soy... Me llamo Bella. Solo Bella.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Se encuentra por aquí el señor Gold? –volvió a intentarlo, metiendo aún más el dedo en la llaga. Disfrutaba demasiado con el evidente dolor de la muchacha que la miraba con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas no derramadas. Si ella no podía tener a su maestro con ella, nadie lo tendría, y mucho menos esa pequeña rata de biblioteca.

- No, él… murió.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento –dijo con su mejor tono de disculpa, aunque por dentro sonreía victoriosa. Si esa niñata tan solo supiera, o recordara… - Verás, estoy buscando un regalo para alguien. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y quiero llevarle algo. Ella es la reina Snow White, no se si la conocerás…

- ¿Mary Margaret? Claro que la conozco. –sus ojos azules se iluminaron de felicidad al oír nombrar a la otra mujer, lo cual solo consiguió revolverle el estómago a la bruja – Tengo algo perfecto para ella…

En cuanto la muchachita le dio la espalda, ella la congeló en el lugar para poder acceder a la caja fuerte que sabía que estaba oculta tras un cuadro en la pared del mostrador. Usó la gota de sangre que consiguió del Oscuro al afeitarle esa mañana para abrirla sin forzarla, pues sabía que tendría un importante hechizo de protección que podría ser inconveniente para sus planes. Registró la pequeña caja fuerte en busca de lo que necesitaba, empezando a pensar que no estaría…. Ah si, ¡Ahí! Cogió el tarro de cristal y lo abrió para asegurarse de que era la raíz que necesitaba y, al ver que así era, devolvió el tarro vacío a su lugar y cerró la caja fuerte. Terminó su pequeño teatro con la bibliotecaria y continuó su camino hasta el pequeño apartamento de su presa. En todo el camino, su sonrisa de satisfacción no abandonó sus labios hasta que llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

Una vez dentro del piso, comenzó la función.

Convencer a esa pequeña insulsa de que su ayuda le sería imprescindible durante el poco tiempo de gestación que le restaba, así como después del parto fue sencillo. También la embrujó con palabras para que llamase a su flamante maridito para que volviera al piso para poder conocerlos a ambos, sin sospechar ningún juego sucio por parte de la "comadrona". Pobre niña estúpida… Regina tenía muy mala suerte en lo que a familia se refería… Por supuesto, el príncipe Encantador acudió a la llamada de su amada haciendo gala de su ridículo nombre, pero Zelena modelo de dulzura y encanto ante el matrimonio, incluso se ofreció a preparar té, por supuesto pensando en el bienestar de la embarazada así como en el plan que tenía para el rubio. Sin que ninguno lo viera, deslizó la raíz machacada en la taza de David y se la entregó. El resto de la entrevista pasó rápido, conversando de los miedos propios de una pareja joven que están a punto de ser padres, tal vez no por primera vez, pero que se sentían primerizos al no haber podido criar a su hija Emma. Si tan solo supieran que tampoco podrían criar a este bebé… Pero si se lo dijese, ¿Dónde estaría la sorpresa?

Terminado el trabajo de hacerse indispensable para Mary Margaret, Zelena regresó a su granja con el símbolo del valor del príncipe en su bolso para prepararle algo de comer a su querida mascota, así como para repartir órdenes entre su ejército de monos voladores, que cada día parecía crecer un poco más con cada ciudadano que se convertía en otra de sus criaturitas.

Con un plato metálico en la mano, caminó los pocos metros que separaban la casa del refugio contra tornados que había reconvertido en el hábitat de su inquilino. Una pérfida sonrisa tironeó de sus labios al pensar el él, el todo poderoso Ser Oscuro convertido en una criatura consumida por la locura, en su marioneta. Ironías de la vida, tenía todo el poder del Oscuro a su merced, pero la mente del individuo estaba en conflicto consigo misma y eso le impedía explotar todo su potencial. En fin, esa situación la arreglaría con el tiempo. De momento no le era imprescindible usarlo, pues como nadie sabía quién era ella, pues sus propios poderes le eran suficientes. En el improbable caso de que la Salvadora o su hermanita pequeña descubriesen su jueguecito antes de tiempo, bueno, demente o no el Oscuro estaba obligado a obedecer todos sus deseos y órdenes.

- Hola, querido. –Como cada día, le encontró centrado en hilar en su rueca. La paja que había esparcida por el suelo empezaba a escasear, siendo sustituida por un largo y grueso hilo de oro puro en su lugar. – Espero que tengas hambre.

Como de costumbre, le respondió con una cancioncilla desquiciada, medio ignorándola-atendiéndola, su mente dividida no le permitía centrarse en una sola cosa para prestarle la debida atención, salvo en la rueca. Eso parecía calmarle la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ella necesitaba su completa atención así como su total sumisión, por lo que le plantó ante los ojos la daga que le mantenía subyugado a su poder.

- Déjate de tonterías, querido. Necesito respuestas y necesito que estés despejado al darlas. –gruñó molesta por las impertinencias del duendecillo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber que no te haya dicho ya? –dijo él, rematando la frase con esa irritante risilla suya. Tal vez estuviera obligado a servirla, pero disfrutaba irritándola, aunque después tuviera que pagar por ello.

- Hoy he oído un extraño rumor acerca de mi hermana Regina…

- ¿Qué adora hacer macramé? Vergonzoso, pero cierto –risilla maligna- No es algo que le guste que la gente sepa, pero es toda una artista de las agujas…

- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito Imp! ¡No es eso lo que quiero saber!

- ¿Entonces que quieres saber que no sepas ya sobre ella, hmm? La has observado durante años, conoces bien, o eso dices, su vida pasada y sus últimos años durante la maldición gracias a tu magia. ¿O acaso hay algo que ni siquiera tú has podido averiguar sobre ella? Oh, que mala malita es Reginita, ocultándole secretos a su hermanita mayor. –hizo un ruidito seco con la lengua repetidas veces, agudizando la voz igual que solía hacer años antes. De nuevo volvió a reír histérico- Eso no se le hace a la familia.

- ¡Eres imposible, Rumpel! –Zelena se dio por vencida y salió de la celda de su maestro, dejando atrás la risa demente del hombre. Tenía que solucionar lo de su maldita demencia para poder conseguir respuestas cuando las deseara, y no tener que rezar para que el maldito no tuviera uno de sus brotes psicóticos. En otro momento lo volvería a intentar… Pronto.

Mientras tanto debería tratar de averiguar por sus propios medios si el rumor que había escuchado en Granny´s era cierto o no. De ser verdad, acababa de descubrir una nueva forma de hacer sufrir a Regina antes de acabar con ella para conseguir su venganza. "Asesinar a su noviecita y sus hijos," pensó con repulsión, "será un buen golpe antes de arrancarle el corazón del pecho y acabar con ella"

Xxx...xxX

**.Rubi.**

Era todo muy confuso para la joven loba desde hacía unos cuantos días. Desde que Rapunzel había cortado relaciones con los cazadores del bosque parecía que todo les iba de mal en peor y, según ella, se merecían todo lo que les pasase pero los muy orgullosos echaban la culpa de todas sus desgracias a la hechicera. ¡Hombres! ¿No podían aceptar sus errores, como tampoco podían aceptar que se perdían y necesitaban pedir indicaciones? Rapunzel le avisó de que pasaría, y que por su propia seguridad era mejor que no fuese al bosque, pero la camarera no hizo caso de su advertencia pensando que al ser una loba la respetarían. Se equivocó. Si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos sobrenaturales, una flecha hubiera atravesado su garganta y la hubiera dejado clavada al tronco de un árbol. Al buscar al tirador con la mirada descubrió que este volvía a cargar su ballesta para intentarlo nuevamente. Furiosa, se lanzó a la carrera hacia el peligro y arrebató el arma de las manos del cazador antes de que tuviera tiempo de cargarla de nuevo. Al verse desarmado, y sin el efecto sorpresa, tiró de fuerza bruta contra la mujer descubriendo para su horror que la mujer era más fuerte que él. No por nada era una mujer Lobo. Un ligero empujoncito y el idiota se estrelló de espaldas contra un árbol, cayendo inconsciente al instante.

- Maldito hijo de P*** –gruñó varios insultos entre dientes, cogiendo al hombre del cuello de su camisa y caminando hasta el campamento arrastrándolo tras de sí.

Al llegar, lo dejó caer sin preocuparse de si se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, esperando que se hiciera más daño y que al despertar sintiese como si un ogro estuviera golpeando un enrome Gong dentro de su cabeza. Sin dirigirle una última mirada, y sin soltar la ballesta y las flechas del cazador, buscó a su Alfa para informarle de lo sucedido. Caminando por el campamento, se dio cuenta de que algunos de los hombres la miraban con algo parecido a la ira homicida en la mirada. ¿Qué demonios pensaban? Si intentaban alguna idiotez como la de su amigo, el grupo se vería rápidamente reducido en unos pocos minutos, y no necesitaría ni cambiar a su forma animal para hacerlo. Empezaba ya a flexionar los dedos y a respirar pesadamente cuando una enorme mano se posó en su hombro, previniéndola de no cometer una locura, y también saludándola. Al mirar al dueño de esa manaza se encontró con los cristalinos ojos azules del Alfa, Kieron Keltar, que miraba a los cazadores con una sonrisa torva que los prevenía de no atacar a nadie de su clan, ya fuera a uno de sus hombres o a la única mujer, pues lo lamentarían amargamente durante una agonía terrible mientras esperaban la muerte. Pareció funcionar, pues se dispersaron aunque murmurando cualquier maldad que estuvieran pensando.

- No has debido venir aquí, Rubi. Es peligroso para cualquier amiga de Zell, y sobretodo para ti, por ser una loba además de su mejor amiga. –dijo con voz grave el hombre lobo.

- Ella me dijo que las cosas no os iban bien últimamente, y quise venir a echaros una mano, traer comida…

- Ya has visto como se han puesto los cazadores. Apenas encuentran algunos conejos que traer al campamento. Ahora somos los lobos quienes se ocupan de cazar la comida, ya que somos más rápidos, y ellos están furiosos. Se sienten inútiles y están deseando ponerle las manos encima a quien, según ellos, tiene la culpa de su mala suerte…

- Saben que la culpa es de su maldito orgullo de macho Alfa… sin ofender, Kieron.

Para su sorpresa, el joven se rió entre dientes.

- No me ofendes. Estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo, y con ella, pero ya sabes como son estos tipos de orgullosos. Estarán muriéndose de hambre y no darán su brazo a torcer para admitir un error.

- ¿Creen que ella vendrá y les devolverá su favor así por las buenas? Se nota que no la conocen en absoluto… -La morena se cruzó de brazos, mirando como los hombres se reunían alrededor de una de las hogueras para calentarse.

- Tal vez, pero saben que ella no permitirá que mueran si puede evitarlo…

- No lo hace. Encontráis caza, y no pasáis demasiadas penurias, ¿verdad? Ella misma me dijo que podría haber alejado a los animales del bosque y dejaros a merced de los monos voladores, pero aún os protege, aunque a mi parecer no merecen ni eso.

- Así que es por eso que no encuentran caza… - Kieron sonrió de lado al comprender la simplicidad del hechizo.- Los hombres no encuentran nada que cazar aunque lo tengan delante de sus narices y deben depender de nosotros para traer comida. Les está dando una lección de humildad. ¿Tú sientes frío? –al ver que su compañera se daba cuenta de que no tenía frío como los demás cazadores, volvió a reí- No, ¿verdad? ¿Lo entiendes? Los hechizó haciéndoles creer que estaban desamparados y desprotegidos para que valorasen la ayuda que se les presta desinteresadamente y que ellos daban por sentada. La comida, los utensilios de caza, las ropas, la protección contra los elementos… Los tenían al llegar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello, pensando que siempre los tendrían cuando lo quisieran…

-… y al ver que no era así… Vaya, tan simple… -Rubí sonrió divertida al entenderlo también- no se como no lo había pensado antes. Desde luego, no corremos el peligro de que esos cabezotas se den cuenta de momento. Dejemos que sufran un poco más…

Caminaron hasta la vieja cabaña del bosque, la casa de Rapunzel y de los niños, encontrándola sin problemas. Se despidieron en la puerta pues el lobo tenía el turno de guardia en el campamento, y aunque no era necesario, se tomaba muy en serio sus deberes.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, la morena esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Eres una bruja muy pérfida, ¿lo sabías? Acabo de darme cuenta del verdadero hechizo que has lanzado sobre esos pobres infelices. ¿Sabes que uno de ellos casi me convierte en un pincho moruno? ¡Me ha disparado!

- Hola preciosa. Si, estamos todos bien. No, no necesitamos nada del pueblo, pero gracias por preguntar. A los niños les molestan los dientes, pero eso ya lo sabes… y después de los saludos y cumplidos de rigor… -decía la pelirroja, divertida por las palabras de su amiga. ¡Si que le había costado tiempo comprender! - ¿Qué es eso de que te han disparado? ¿Quién ha sido tan estúpido como para atreverse a prender la ira de una mujer lobo? ¿O la mía?

Rapunzel iba de un lugar a otro de la cabaña, guardando la ropa limpia en su lugar así como algunos juguetes que habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo al haber pasado gran parte del día jugando con los niños, pero al oír que su amiga había sido atacada por uno de los cazadores la dejó congelada a mitad de un paso en el salón y con un oso de peluche en su mano.

- No te preocupes, tiene un buen chichón en la nuca que le recordará su estupidez durante mucho tiempo. Y Kieron no es que le vaya a permitirle olvidarlo, créeme.

La pelirroja la miró con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la broma implícita en el comentario. Se había quedado en lo del ataque que había sufrido Rubi. Pensaba descubrir al desgraciado en cuestión y hacérselo pagar personalmente. No por nada era la nieta de la Reina de Corazones, aunque nadie en el pueblo lo supiera. Tal vez debería aprovecharse de la fama de su supuesta "novia" la Reina Malvada y hacerles ver con quién se la jugaban. Claro que si lo hacía y Regina se enteraba, esta cambiaría su preciosa cabaña en el bosque por la misma torre en la que creció, pero eso sí, agregándole un hechizo de jaula para que no pudiera escapar de ella esta vez. A veces mantener el anonimato era una lata más que una ventaja.

- De cualquier forma, cualquier cosa que Kieron tenga en mente…

- Parecería un balneario en comparación con lo que tú podrías hacerle… Lo se.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa burlona de su amiga, pero en realidad tenía razón.

Tras asegurarle por decimo quinta vez que estaba bien, Rubi pudo volver al pueblo, mediante magia por supuesto, pues Rapunzel no quería arriesgarse a que su amiga sufriese un nuevo ataque. Rumió durante algunos minutos más las últimas palabras de Rubi pidiéndole que no cometiese ninguna tontería como presentarse en el campamento y arrasarlo… cosa que cada vez le parecía más atractiva. Aparecer como hizo su madre en la boda de Snow y maldecirlos a todos… Decidió quedarse en la casa hasta que se le pasara ese arranque de ira contra todos los hombres y disfrutar de sus hijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**.Henry.**

No entendía el extraño comportamiento de su madre y sus continuas mentiras, ni tampoco su manía de enviarlo con esos hombres tan extraños que le hablaban como si le conocieran de siempre y que siempre que Emma tenía que ir a alguna parte le pedía a alguien del pueblo que cuidase de él como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¡Ya tenía casi trece años! Y para su información ya era un caballero de nivel 26, así que podía cuidarse por si solo.

De nuevo encerrado en su habitación de ese extraño hostal, jugando a su psp y a punto de pasar de nivel, alguien llamó a la puerta. Como estaba solo, pensó que seguramente sería alguno de los amigos de su madre que iba a llevarlo de pesca otra vez, o tal vez esa atractiva camarera que trabajaba en la cafetería o… Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer joven, tendría unos veinte años, pelirroja y de ojos verdes que le sonreía. Detrás de ella había un carrito con dos niños pequeños que balbuceaban y agitaban un par de sonajeros en sus manitas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Es otra de las amigas de mi madre que viene a vigilar que no me meta en problemas? –preguntó un poco cansado de que le tratasen como a un niño pequeño. Él ya era mayor.

- Pues no. He venido a machacar a un caballero de nivel 26 –sonrió divertida ante su cara de sorpresa. – Emma me ha dicho que eres imbatible, y yo vengo a demostrar que no lo eres… ¿Podemos pasar?

Henry se apartó de la puerta, abriendo para dejar pasar a la mujer y a los niños. La ayudó a bajarlos del carrito y vio como les entregaba unos juguetes y los dejaba jugar sobre la alfombra.

- Bien, ahora que los niños están entretenidos, es hora de machacarte, chico. – Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, sacando su propia consola del bolso.

Empezaron a jugar los dos, sentados él en la cama con las piernas cruzadas al modo indio y ella en el suelo, cerca de los gemelos que jugaban tranquilamente en su pequeño mundo. De vez en cuando Henry apartaba la vista de la pantalla de su psp para mirar a esa extraña muchacha que había entrado en su habitación con dos niños. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero si la primera vez que hablaba con ella, y le sorprendía saber que los niños eran sus hijos. Pensaba que era la canguro de ellos dos también. Entre risas y burlas pasaron la tarde jugando con las maquinitas, parando solo para comer algo, ir al baño o atender a los pequeños. Lo cierto es que el chico se lo pasó bastante bien con la pelirroja. Era extraño, sentía como si la conociese de antes, pero no podría decir de que.

Se marchó cuando su madre regresó para llevarlo a cenar a Granny´s, prometiendo volver otro día para seguir jugando, o para llevarle a su cabaña del bosque. Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de pasar otro día con ella.

**.Rapunzel.**

Cuidar de su pequeño hermanastro fue bastante divertido. Pese a no tener sus recuerdos se convirtió en un chico maduro, inteligente y muy divertido. ¡Y muy bueno jugando a videojuegos! Cosa que a Regina es posible que no le hiciera especial ilusión pero al menos descubrió que le encantaban las matemáticas y que era muy bueno en literatura, claro que teniendo en cuenta quienes eran sus abuelos era algo lógico. Era un muchacho despierto que se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que debería, pero también era parte de su encanto.

Cuando Emma regresó a la habitación no pudo hacerle ninguna pregunta sobre como había ido la excursión por el bosque, pero solo con su ver su cara agotada supo que algo había ocurrido. Cogió a los niños y se los llevó de allí, y bien no se hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas cuando se materializó en la mansión de Regina en su busca. La encontró allí, preparándose un aperitivo con el que recuperar las fuerzas tras el episodio vivido hacía un rato. Rapunzel la notó cansada, agotada mentalmente, por algo que habían descubierto. ¿Qué sería? Llevó a los niños al pequeño parque que Regina tenía en el salón y los dejó allí jugando mientras ella iba a interrogar a su madre. Ella le contó el episodio que había vivido David con su Doppelganger para enfrentarse a su miedo así como a la conclusión a la que había llegado. Rapunzel escuchaba las teorías de su madre con creciente tensión. Emma había seguido unas huellas que la llevaron hasta una granja vacía en las afueras del Bosque, en mitad de un enorme prado, y pensaban acudir todos allí en busca de respuestas, y con suerte, encontrarían allí a la bruja y podrían por fin poner punto y final a esta situación. Rapunzel sabía que si acudían a la guarida de la bruja, donde ella era fuerte, armados solo con una pistola, una espada rota y las bolas de fuego de su madre solo conseguirían salir escaldados, y tal vez heridos. Por supuesto, Regina le prohibió expresamente ir con ellos o dejar solos a los niños para seguirlos hasta la granja, pero ella sabía que no podría estar tranquila si no iba con ellos. Regina atajó sus ruegos colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija obligándola así a mirarla a los ojos.

- Rapunzel, quiero que te quedes en la cabaña con los niños y con Henry. Has estado cuidando hoy de tu hermano y por lo que parece le has caído bien. Necesito saber que estaréis bien los cuatro mientras yo me enfrento a esa Bruja…

- Chantaje emocional. Eso es sucio hasta para ti.

- Pero funciona, que es lo importante. –respondió ella con media sonrisa ladeada.

- Por desgracia, si. Mientras tanto, tengo intenciones de disfrutar de mi madre y de mis hijos… -llevó de la mano a Regina al salón donde jugaban los niños- ¿Sabes que se dice por el pueblo que somos amantes? –dijo la pelirroja con el tono de quien habla sobre el tiempo, provocando que su madre se atragantase con el trago de sidra que estaba tomando.

- ¿¡Que que?!

- Y yo he pensado que es una buena idea. –continuó la joven como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

- ¡¿Qué!?

Los niños alzaron sus caritas y comenzaron a hacer pucheros, asustados por los gritos de la morena, quien aún tenía cara de estupefación. Regina tomó a Daniel en brazos e intentó calmarlo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, siendo imitada por Rapunzel que hacía lo mismo con Cora. Se sentaron una junto a la otra en el sofá de la Alcaldesa, con los niños aún sollozando en sus brazos. Rapunzel comenzó a tararear la nana que solía cantarles para dormir, y pareció funcionar como un hechizo, pues empezaron a calmarse de inmediato. Una vez todos se habían calmado un poco, Regina retomó la questión por donde se habían quedado.

- ¿Qué dices de que…? Por los Dioses… ¿Qué es eso de que seamos pareja, Rapunzel? –intentó preguntar en el tono más calmado que le fue posible, aunque su corazón latía desbocado.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan que se me ocurrió en casa de Mary Margaret la otra noche? – al recibir un asentimiento, continuó- Verás, como te dije, en Oz tienen fama de ser un poco…

- Si, ya se.

- Pues, mi idea era aprovecharme de ello. Casi todo el pueblo cree que somos pareja, por eso de vivir juntas y tener a los gemelos, que para colmo se parecen más a ti que a mi, y había pensado en "hacerlo oficial" con un pequeño hechizo que alterase los recuerdos de cualquiera que sepa la verdad, cambiándolos por "nuestra" verdad.

Regina miraba a su hija con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa. Era un plan extraño, pero no podía negar que el pueblo pensaba que ellas eran pareja desde antes de que Peter Pan intentase maldecirlos y ella lo impidiese regresándolos a todos al Bosque Encantado un año antes. Las habían visto pasear por las calles cogidas de la mano, sabían que se había mudado a su mansión y que poco después había quedado embaraza. Se dedicaban muestras de cariño en público, y como Rapunzel decía, los gemelos se parecían más a la morena que a su propia madre. A Regina nunca le había importado lo que pensaran en el pueblo, pero la niña tenía razón al decir que en Oz eran todo eso y más. Si la Bruja Mala del Oeste se había criado allí, no era extraño pensar que una relación homosexual le repulsaría tanto que tal vez se descubriese a sí misma en un descuido.

- Después de todo, nosotras tampoco es que hayamos intentado rebatir ese rumor, ni tampoco nos hemos comportado como madre e hija en público. Hasta Rubi me ha dicho alguna que otra vez que huelo a ti, como cuando una pareja comparte –ejem- intimidad…

Dichas palabras sorprendieron y divirtieron a la morena a partes iguales, terminando de convencerla de que la idea de su hija era una buena idea.

- ¿Has pensado en el hechizo que quieres lanzar, y desde donde?

- Por supuesto. Ya lo tengo preparado, solo quería saber tu opinión. De lanzarlo, pensé que la torre del Reloj sería lo más apropiado, por estar en el centro del pueblo…

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Vamos ahora? Cuanto antes se haga oficial, antes nos aseguraremos de que no obligue a Rumpelstiltskin a decirle la verdad, y nuestro hechizo sea inútil.

- Perfecto. Vamos a la cabaña a dejar a los niños y a por tu hechizo..

Ignorando el carrito de los gemelos y dejándolo olvidado en la casa de la Alcaldesa, las dos mujeres se aparecieron en la cabaña del bosque, cada una con un niño dormido en brazos que dejaron a salvo en sus cunas, recuperaron el hechizo del cajón de la mesita de la habitación de la pelirroja y se marcharon a la Torre del Reloj para cambiar los recuerdos de todo un pueblo a su favor.

**Jajajajaja que? Raro eh? Como reaccionaran en el pueblo? Que hará Zelena? Le dirá Rumpel la verdad? Es más, al estar loco, le afectará el hechizo de Rapunzel y Regina?**

**Dejad comentarios diciendo a ver que os parece! **


	10. Chapter 10

**.Tercera persona.**

Los días pasaron con rapidez para la alcaldesa, y con tan solo unos pocos cambios extraños que no le habían pasado desapercibidos. Algunos habitantes del pueblo la miraban ya sin tanto odio en sus ojos, solo con algo parecido al aceptamiento, lo cual dejaba perpleja a la morena. ¿Se debería este repentino cambio al hechizo que lanzó junto a Rapunzel aquella noche desde la torre del reloj? La verdad era que la saludaban de vez en cuando, cuando se cruzaba con alguien en alguna de las tiendas o locales del pueblo, tanto si iba acompañada de la pelirroja y los gemelos como si estaba sola, lo cual era más usual en su rutina. Incluso algunas de las monjas le habían preguntado por el estado de los niños, pues no se les solía ver por las calles normalmente.

Y de repente la aparición de Neal había alborotado la monotonía de Storybrooke, provocando la histeria de la Salvadora entre otros, pues se había empezado a temer que había sido convertido en uno de los monitos voladores de la Bruja Malvada desde el principio. Había sido ingresado en el Hospital, pues estaba en un estado lamentable cuando le encontraron, y también presentaba una extraña quemadura en la palma de su mano. El ratón de biblioteca recordó convenientemente que tal vez habría intentado resucitar a su padre durante el año perdido, y dadas las pistas halladas en aquella granja, tal vez era posible que el ladronzuelo hubiera tenido éxito. Todos conocían la importancia del Ser Oscuro, ya fuera por sus poderes o por sus conocimientos, pero era crucial encontrarle por que estaba bajo el poder de la Bruja Mala y sabría decirles cual era su verdadera identidad en el pueblo.

.

Por su parte, Emma recorría el bosque con David tratando de seguir el rastro de Rumpelstiltskin, encontrándose con uno de los monos de la Bruja que trató de emboscarles para impedírselo, consiguiendo solo separarlos y que la Sheriff continuase sola su trabajo, encontrando a Neal en mitad del bosque. Tras ponerse al día, intentaron buscar al Ser Oscuro juntos, encontrándolo encerrado dentro del cuerpo de Neal tras una llamada de Bella que llamó a Emma para informarle del significado de la marca que su compañero llevaba grabada a fuego en la palma.

Tras la muerte de Neal, Rumpel informó de la identidad de la Bruja a una destruida Emma.

Descubrir que era Zelena, la buena samaritana que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Mary Margaret durante el embarazo y el inminente parto los dejó a todos paralizados. A todos, salvo a la Reina, quién se dio prisa en colocar el hechizo de protección más potente que conocía en el apartamento del matrimonio Charming, el mismo hechizo que colocó en la cabaña perdida en el bosque donde se ocultaban sus seres más queridos: sus dos hijos y sus nietos.

Rapunzel había convencido a su hermanastro de hacer acampada con ella en el bosque durante algunos días, manteniéndolo protegido en todo momento, y de vez en cuando acompañándolo por el bosque para enseñarle su hogar y sus costumbres. Los campistas no eran molestia, pues los mantenía alejados con su magia para que no los detectasen cuando salían a pasear a media tarde. Henry parecía cómodo con ella. Tal vez fuera por que la muchacha era una de las pocas personas que no lo trataban como a un niño pequeño aunque no le contara la verdad acerca de los asuntos que los habían traído a él y a su madre desde Nueva York, por que él sabía que no era uno de los trabajos que la rubia solía aceptar para su empresa de fianzas. Había algo más que nadie quería contarle, y eso le molestaba.

.

Durante el velatorio de Neal en Granny´s, Rapunzel se acercó a Emma para consolarla, consiguiendo sacarle una entristecida sonrisa cansada. Era la segunda vez que veía morir a Neal sin poder ella hacer nada por evitarlo. La primera vez Había recibido un disparo que iba dirigido a ella y caído a través de un portal al Bosque Encantado, donde fue encontrado y cuidado por Aurora, Felipe y Mulán, pero Emma sabía que esta vez la muerte de su primer amor era real e irrevocable, pues ni siquiera su propio padre había podido salvarle. Regina estaba en la barra pidiendo una nueva copa de alcohol que la ayudase a pasar el mal momento cuando Campanilla se le acercó con intención de consolarla, o tal vez solo quería ofrecerle su compañía, cuando Robin se les acercó a las dos e intentó hablar con la morena sobre ese momento extraño que habían compartido los dos en la granja de la bruja horas antes, dejando a la vista su tatuaje del antebrazo al irse, que ambas mujeres vieron y reconocieron, lo cual solo consiguió enfrentar de nuevo al Hada y a la alcaldesa.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, estrellándola contra una de las sillas. La mujer que entró lo hizo con una sonrisa provocadora y palabras burlonas. A Zelena no le importaba haber sido descubierta tan pronto pues teniendo en su poder al Ser Oscuro sabía que nadie podría enfrentarse a ella. Embriagada por la sensación de poder e invencibilidad de quien se sabe ganador, así como de una enfermiza necesidad de hacer pagar a Regina por todas las humillaciones y privaciones que sufrió durante su vida, disfrutó de su estupor al enterarse de quién era ella: su hermana mayor, la primera hija de Cora, la hija más poderosa que tuvo en vida, la mujer que acabaría con ella y le robaría todo cuanto amase.

Xxx...xxX

**.Regina.**

Estaba en estado de Shock. Escuchaba las palabras de esa mujer repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Soy tu hermana mayor" "Soy tu hermana mayor" "Soy tu hermana mayor" "Soy tu hermana mayor" pero su cerebro parecía no querer asimilarlas. Con su mejor sonrisa desdeñosa se plantó ante esa pelirroja diciéndole que Cora solo había tenido una hija, sin ver que a su espalda dos mujeres se miraban una a la otra con expresiones más incrédulas que las del resto de los allí reunidos, pues sabían que eso no era cierto tan bien como la propia bruja, aunque no conociesen su existencia.

Rapunzel estaba detrás de Regina, mirando a Zelena con extrañeza. Ella creía sus palabras, pues podía ver algunos rasgos de Cora en el rostro y en los altivos gestos de esa mujer, gestos que compartían con ella tanto Regina como ella.

Sin pensarlo Regina se acercó a su supuesta hermana robándole parte de su espacio personal, una táctica de intimidación aprendida de su madre que siempre le había funcionado, encontrándose con que la otra hizo exactamente lo mismo. Estaban tan pegadas que podían ver perfectamente su propio reflejo en los ojos de la otra. "Te Robaré todo lo que ames" había dicho esa mujer antes de marcharse, mirando significativamente a Rapunzel y los niños "y después te destruiré" concluyó con la misma sonrisa malvada que había heredado de su descorazonada madre, marchándose sin más tras retarla a encontrarse con ella esa misma noche ante la torre del reloj para demostrarle quién de las dos era la hermana más poderosa.

La campanilla que había sobre la puerta no había dejado aún de sonar cuando todos los allí reunidos se volvieron hacia Regina cada uno con diferentes grados de acusación en la mirada, ya fuera por un motivo justo o no. No se detuvo más que para asegurarse de que su familia estaba segura. Rapunzel asintió, comprendiendo su necesidad de marcharse y buscar las respuestas que podía ver reflejadas en su verde mirada. Un segundo después, de ella solo quedaban los restos del humo púrpura que se la llevaron lejos, a su cripta familiar. Por supuesto, la Salvadora y su madre la siguieron minutos después con la excusa de intentar ayudarla. Pudo enviarlas de regreso al restaurante, pero conocía de sobra la tozudez de esas dos mujeres y sabía que volverían asique solo suspiró y les dijo que no rompiesen nada. Ella por su parte se dedicó a apartar algunos abrigos y vestidos de un alto baúl para poder alcanzar los pequeños cajones ocultos al fondo. Abrió y cerró frenéticamente cada uno hasta hallar lo que buscaba, un viejo trozo de papel que leyó pese a conocer su contenido de memoria, solo que esta vez las palabras le revelaban un significado completamente distinto. Sus compañeras se dieron cuenta del repentino cambio en su comportamiento, pues cesaron la búsqueda y le preguntaron que había encontrado, para encontrarse como respuesta la nueva desaparición de la morena.

...

¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Su propia madre… le mintió durante años. ¿Abandonó a su propia hija solo por sus ansias de poder y venganza? ¿Acaso se paró a pensar en el sufrimiento que la pobre criatura padecería? Cada cosa nueva que descubría sobre Cora le mostraba una nueva faceta de su madre que la desconcertaba tanto como le mostraba el ser en el que nunca jamás querría convertirse. Abandonar a un bebé que no tenía culpa alguna de haber nacido… Sin pensar, sus pasos la habían conducido hasta lo más profundo del bosque cerca de la cabaña de Rapunzel y los niños, así como del infame campamento de cazadores. Perdida en el fondo de su mente acabó sentándose en un tronco caído, rumiando tanto el contenido de la carta como todo aquello que esas palabras implicaban, por lo que no escuchó como alguien se acercaba hasta que las hojas de un helecho se apartaron para dar paso al tal Robin, ese que según Campanilla y su polvo de Duende era su alma gemela.

Hablaron durante unos minutos sobre el contenido de la carta, que le robó del bolsillo, y de lo que pensaba hacer al respecto. ¿Se enfrentaría a Zelena esa noche ante la torre del reloj? Por supuesto, pero hacerlo requeriría de algunos preparativos y algún que otro truco sucio. Pensar en ello le hizo esbozar una de sus viejas sonrisas de su tiempo como Evil Queen. A veces un buen truco es incluso mejor que la propia magia.

Robin se marchó de regreso al campamento, no sin antes advertirle que tuviera los ojos abiertos. Esa zona del bosque era peligrosa. Ella se quedó allí durante algunos minutos más, pensando y haciendo planes para el enfrentamiento que tendría lugar en unas pocas horas. Estaba ya a punto de marcharse cuando vio delante suya la figura de una mujer parada observándola. Al levantarse ya tenía una bola de fuego crepitando sobre su mano enguantada, lista para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza. ¿Zelena habría estado escuchando su conversación con Robin? De ser así, le demostraría que no necesitaba espiar para descubrir su plan, pues se lo iba a lanzar a la cara en ese instante… pero la figura avanzó tranquilamente hacia ella, sin temor, desconcertándola y enfureciéndola a partes iguales.

- Calma tu corazón, Regina, solo soy yo… -la voz de Rapunzel flotó hasta ella, apagando el fuego de la mano y de la sangre de su madre/pareja – Nos has tenido esperando un buen rato. Empezaba a pensar que ibais a santiguar el bosque a la manera antigua. ¿Debería ponerme celosa?

Rapunzel ya estaba casi frente a su madre cuando dijo esas palabras, consiguiendo que la alcaldesa se ruborizara por sus palabras.

- Eres una desvergonzada, ¿Sabes?

- Si, algo me habían dicho… -respondió la pelirroja con una socarrona sonrisa, y añadió con una mueca libertina: - me viene de familia. De cualquier forma, querida, hemos venido a contarte algo… importante. Algo que tal vez te sea de ayuda si decides enfrentarte a ese guisante mutante que llamas Hermana…

- … ¿Hemos? Rapunzel, ¿Qué…? –fue entonces cuando se percató de que había una mujer más en el claro con ellas. Cuando se reunió con ellas Regina la reconoció como Anjélica, una de las amigas de Mary Margaret y de Rapunzel en el pueblo desde los tiempos de la maldición. Frunció el ceño al no comprender que hacía allí.

- Ven con nosotras a "casa", allí estaremos a salvo de oídos indiscretos –por la entonación que Rapunzel le dio a la palabra "casa" Regina comprendió a que casa se refería. Directamente aparecieron en la cabaña para evitar que alguno de los esbirros de Zelena les siguiera hasta allí.

Una vez en la casa se encontró con que la madre de Anjélica estaba esperándolas allí, con varias tazas esperando sobre la mesa del salón mientras jugaba afablemente con los pequeños gemelos sentada en el suelo como si eso fuera lo más corriente del mundo. Al parecer no le importaba en absoluto ni su traje ni el espectáculo que estaba dando, pues los niños parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo y eso era lo único que le importaba. Nada más ver aparecer a sus madres, ambos niños lanzaron estruendosos chillidos de felicidad y se precipitaron hacia ellas todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas piernecitas podían permitirles avanzar. Por suerte ninguno se cayó de bruces, pues sus dos madres los cogieron a tiempo de evitarlo, y los colmaron de besos y mimos.

- No es que me moleste, pero si no es mucho preguntar… ¿Qué hacen… aquí? – las palabras "Con mis hijos" sonaron en la estancia pese no haber sido pronunciadas. Regina se las apañó para sonar como la Reina Malvada aunque tenía a un bebé en brazos que al que sonreía con dulzura.

- Han venido a ayudar, no seas descortés… -Respondió la pelirroja con un ligero tono de reproche. Llevó a su bebé hasta su parque para que jugase con sus juguetes seguida de Regina que hizo lo mismo para poder tener las manos libres, solo por si acaso.

Anjélica ayudó a Rapunzel a servir café en las tazas que estaban ya preparadas. Regina estaba impaciente, pues ese rato de entretenimiento social le impedía usar su tiempo en prepararse para su inminente enfrentamiento contra la Bruja de su hermana, literalmente, pero parecía que esas mujeres tenían otra idea en mente. Ella empezaba a ponerse de los nervios, y no tuvo reparos en hacérselo saber tamborileando con sus cuidadas uñas contra la pulida madera de la mesa. Al notarlo, Anjélica y Rapunzel cruzaron una mirada cómplice. La alcaldesa no era famosa por su paciencia precisamente. Solo con mirarse decidieron acortar la angustia de la reina, y en cuanto terminaron de servir el café, Anjélica miró a su madre para hacerle saber la decisión que había tomado con un simple gesto, recibiendo un asentimiento de comprensión por su parte.

- Regina, hemos pensado que ya es momento de que sepas algo que tu madre te ocultó durante toda tu vida… -comenzó Anjélica, eligiendo bien las palabras antes de hablar.

- Llegas un poco tarde para eso. Es cierto que Zelena es mi hermana, lo he comprobado esta tarde, para mi desgracia… -comentó la morena con amargura.

- Regina, Zelena no es la única hermana de la que Cora no te habló jamás. –Dijo Viviane con una elocuente mirada hacia Anjélica. Ante la atónita mirada de la Alcaldesa y su hija, un humo púrpura igual que el de Regina cubrió a Anjélica y al desvanecerse del todo, ante ellas estaba sentada mirándolas una copia exacta de la morena, salvo por la ropa. Regina y Rapunzel se miraron incrédulas, pese a que la pelirroja ya conocía esos hechos pues ambas mujeres la pusieron al tanto poco después de la desaparición de la reina en Granny´s esa tarde.

Regina se levantó de un salto y se apartó de ellas, colocándose delante de los niños para protegerlos con su cuerpo de ser necesario.

- ¡Imposible!

- Cora era aficionada a deshacerse de aquellos que pensaba que le eran inservibles. Si abandonó a una hija, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no pudo hacer lo mismo una segunda vez? –la voz de Anjélica sonó con total naturalidad, incluso con algo de perversa diversión, al dirigirse a su hermana mayor.

- Nunca… ella nunca me dijo…

- Era de esperar. Me ordenó que me deshiciera de tu hermana a los pocos minutos de nacer. No quería que nada te distrajera de los malévolos planes que tenía para ti. Ni tu padre, ni el palafrenero… ni tu hermana pequeña. –Viviane procedió a relatarles lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en el que ambas hermanas vinieron al mundo en los aposentos de la Princesa Cora, y del funesto destino que le aguardaba a la pequeña Anjélica, como ella se la llevó lejos y la crió como hija suya llevándola de vez en cuando al reino en el que nació para que pudiera conocer a su hermana y jugar con ella así como protegerla desde la sombra cuando ambas crecieron. Regina parecía en estado de Shock, recordando algunas de esas ocasiones y creyendo en la verdad de las palabras de la hechicera. Conmocionadas ambas, se acercaron tímidamente una a la otra para poder mirarse a los ojos por primera vez conociendo ambas la verdad de su parentesco. Regina miraba a su hermana pequeña con ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas. Rozó su labio con dedos temblorosos al ver la misma cicatriz adornar la boca de su gemela.

- Lo se. Las lecciones de historia eran aburridas, ¿eh? –Angie sonrió para quitarle importancia. Recordaba perfectamente el como y cuando se produjo esa cicatriz, ganándose una leve sonrisa de Regina. – Siento no haber podido protegerte entonces, Regina, pero déjame hacerlo ahora. Eso es lo que hacen las hermanas…

- O al menos deberían… - bromeó la reina. El silencio duró tan solo unos segundos hasta que fue roto por un estallido de carcajadas de todas las mujeres allí reunidas.

- Bien, cuéntanos tu plan y te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos…

- Rapunzel, tú no vas a moverte de aquí –la negativa de Regina era tajante. No expondría a la joven a los perversos ojos azules de Zelena. En la cabaña estarían a salvo ella y los niños y no había discusión.

- Yo creo que debería ir. Yo me quedaré con los gemelos, no te preocupes. Si Zelena la ve, tratará de atacarla, momento que tú deberías aprovechar para… -comentó Viviane, dejando en suspenso la frase pero todas pensaban lo mismo. Debían parar a la Bruja Malvada, por la seguridad del pueblo y de la familia.

Se pusieron a discutir, urdir planes y posibles estrategias, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo se les echaba encima...

**Y a partir de aqui empieza la marcha!**

**Espero vuestras opiniones :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**.Anjélica.**

Llegarían tarde, eso era inevitable, pero habían urdido un buen plan con el que pretendían sorprender a Zelena. O al menos en eso confiaban. Las tres mujeres ser aparecieron a una manzana de distancia del lugar de reunión donde ya empezaba a haber una multitud ante la biblioteca. Anjélica y Rapunzel se adelantaron y se mezclaron fácilmente con el grupo, acercándose disimuladamente a Emma, Bella y los demás. Zelena hizo aparición a los pocos minutos, amenazando con liberar al Ser Oscuro para que masacrara a los ciudadanos al ver que Regina no aparecía pero la Alcaldesa ya estaba allí, solo esperando el momento propicio para hacer su entrada triunfal. Desde luego, tal vez su hermana mayor ya no se hiciera llamar "Reina Malvada" pero no había perdido el dramatismo que la caracterizaba en aquellos tiempos.

Regina apareció de la nada, vestida completamente de negro salvo por unos llamativos guantes de piel de un rojo escarlata brillante que recordaban a los famosos zapatitos de Charol que llevó Judy Garland en aquella vieja película de el Mago de Oz. Eran una burla descarada idea de Rapunzel, que por supuesto Zelena no tenía por qué conocer, pero que le hizo gracia a las cuatro mujeres. Como enemigas declaradas que eran, lo primero que hicieron al verse fue discutir e insultarse. Nadie podía negar que eran hermanas, desde luego, por su enraizada necesidad de hacerse daño la una a la otra, una para proteger a los suyos y otra por la simple y básica necesidad de hacer sufrir a la otra tanto como sufrió ella al ver como su madre la colmaba de riquezas y atenciones mientras Zelena era delegada a una época olvidada de su pasado. La ira y los celos eran visibles en la fuerza de la magia que lanzaba contra la morena, quien la rechazaba con aparente facilidad. Aunque solo aparente, pues pronto la lucha comenzaba a tomar un cariz peligroso cuando Zelena lanzó por los aires a Regina, haciéndola atravesar la esfera de cristal del Reloj en pleno vuelo. Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada a Rapunzel, quien fue rodeada rápidamente por Emma, Rubi y Anjélica en un férreo muro protector, que deshizo con un indolente movimiento de su brazo para apartarlas. Desde el suelo, Anjélica pensaba cambiar su aspecto y hacerse pasar por Regina para distraer a la Bruja Mala, pero Rapunzel le hizo un gesto para impedírselo.

Zelena se acercó a examinar a la joven pelirroja, quien la miraba con la misma altivez de la que ella hacía gala, con la espalda recta y un orgullo que rivalizaría con el de un dragón. La bruja sospechaba que su ferocidad estaría también a la altura de uno, pues no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer que defiende lo que ama salvo, tal vez, las ansias de venganza de una Hechicera con el talento mágico que solo ella poseía. Los ciudadanos de ese pueblucho se apartaban a cada paso que ella avanzaba, temerosos de llamar su atención, pero ella solo se centraba en la muchacha que había corrompido a su hermana y la había vuelto… agh, buena. Colocando dos dedos bajo su barbilla para alzarle el rostro, pues le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura.

- Así que tú eres esa niña que ha conseguido conmover el corazón de mi hermanita… -dijo en tono de burla la Bruja, quién esbozó una sádica sonrisa de superioridad. – Me has facilitado mucho el trabajo, querida. La has vuelto débil.

- "El amor es debilidad" solía decir Cora, ¿Sabías?... Oh, no… no podías saber eso, ya que nunca pudo decírtelo… -la joven pelirroja sonrió de lado con marcada crueldad, sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver el odio puro relampaguear en los acerados ojos de su "cuñada" quién dio varios pasos hacia atrás ante esa "bofetada verbal" que la pilló desprevenida.

La respuesta de Zelena fue rápida y contundente. Formó en su mano una bola de fuego que rápidamente se alimentó del odio de su dueña y alcanzó proporciones considerables. Una vez satisfecha con las dimensiones de su proyectil, lo lanzó contra esa niña estúpida que se había atrevido a insultarla, derritiendo el asfalto a su paso por el intenso calor que desprendía. La pobre chiquilla no tuvo siquiera una oportunidad de salir viva de ese infierno que la había engullido en pocos segundos sin dejar unas cenizas que su hermana pudiera llorar, o eso disfrutaba la Bruja Mala al pensar. Tampoco le dedicó ni un segundo más a pensar en la vida que acababa de segar, o en los niños que acababa de dejar huérfanos, pues se envolvió en una cortina de humo verde oscuro que la transportó hasta el interior de la torre, justo junto al cuerpo derrumbado de Regina, quien se estaba despertando justo a tiempo para que ella le arrancase el corazón del pecho. Esa noche su plan estaría un paso más cerca de ser una realidad, tendría el oscuro corazón de la Reina Malvada listo para… un momento… ¿Dónde… donde estaba ese corazón?

- Mi madre me enseñó muchas cosas, y ninguna buena, salvo una cosa. Nunca lleves tu corazón a un enfrentamiento contra una bruja, lo sabrías si ella no te hubiera… abandonado –se burló la morena con sádico placer.

La Bruja la miró con odio, casi gritándole que eso no había acabado, pero sin decirle nada sobre la muerte de su amada compañera, pues deseaba que eso se lo dijera aquellos a quienes protegía, los mismos que no habían hecho nada para protegerla a ella de su ira. Eso la destruiría más efectivamente que cualquier palabra que ella le dijera.

.

Junto con Emma, los Charming y Belle, Anjélica subió las escaleras con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que corrían veloces por sus mejillas. Lloraba por Rapunzel, por no haberla podido proteger y por el dolor que su pérdida causaría a su hermana. Encontraron a Regina aún intentando incorporarse, pues aunque no tenía heridas visibles en su cuerpo, le dolía algo profundamente enterrado dentro de ella. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que le apretaba el… lugar… donde antes estaba su corazón?

- ¿Regina? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la Salvadora subiendo las escaleras a la carrera. Todos habían presenciado la incineración de Rapunzel impotentes, y si esa maldita bruja verde no se lo había dicho ya a la Alcaldesa, sin duda lo descubriría pronto al no ver a su querida pelirroja acudir en su busca con ellos.

- Estoy viva, ¿no? – fue la sarcástica respuesta de la morena, quién aún tenía una profunda expresión de dolor pintada en su rostro.

Todos los allí reunidos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, que ella no llegó a ver, pues estaba ocupada palpándose las costillas intentando decidir si ese dolor era normal debido al golpe o si tenía alguna fracturada. Para ganar tiempo, alguien preguntó que le había dicho, o hecho, Zelena cuando se apareció allí arriba.

- Intentó arrancarme el corazón… Tranquilos, ya preví que pudiera querer algo así y me ocupé de ocultarlo antes de venir… -Fue entonces cuando se percató de las miradas culpables y llorosas de quienes la rodeaban, y sobretodo de la falta de una persona clave en el grupo que no había subido con ellos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. - ¿Dónde está?

Todos tuvieron claro a quién se refería Regina, pero ninguno pudo encontrar su voz para decirle la terrible verdad de lo que le había ocurrido a la bella joven. Buscó con la mirada a su hermana Anjélica para que le respondiera, pero al verla llorando a lágrima viva en silencio sintió como se le formaba un fuerte nudo en la garganta que empezó a ahogarla con los gritos de angustia que se negaba a dejar escapar. Sus ojos castaños se volvieron negros pozos, brillantes de lágrimas que se negaba liberar pero que, traidoras, se deslizaban por sus mejillas súbitamente pálidas. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas con lo que su silencio implicaba. Rápida como el rayo, tomó a Anjélica por los brazos con innecesaria fuerza para obligarla a responderle. Necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido, donde estaba y si estaba a salvo, negándose tercamente a aceptar la terrible verdad. De nuevo se había atrevido a amar a alguien sin reservas y había vuelto a perder a esa persona, esta vez no a manos de su madre si no a las de su propia hermana.

- No… no, no, no, no, no… Otra vez no… Ella no…

Sin que pudiera nadie detenerla, desapareció de la torre dejando tras de sí su dolor y un grito de rabia que ni el humo púrpura pudo ocultar antes de esfumarse en la nada.

...

**Soy cruel y lo dejo aquí, Muahaha**

**¿Dónde ha ido Regina? ¿Cómo celebrará Zelena su victoria de esa noche? Tal vez no tenga el corazón de Regina, pero tiene la certeza de que lo ha roto sin remedio y su venganza está cada vez más cerca. ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de nuestra Reina? ¿Volverá a convertirse en la Reina Malvada? Personalmente, si eso ocurriese nada salvaría Storybrooke de su justa ira… pero eso lo sabréis en el próximo episodio…**

**Reviews y comentarios de odio, en el cuadrito de aquí debajo, Gracias! :******


	12. Chapter 12

**Veamos que ha pasado durante esa noche... ¿aque habrá sido de Regina?**

**.Regina.**

Apareció en lo más profundo del bosque, donde nadie la encontraría escondida entre los viejos gigantes de Storybrooke. Sola, rodeada tan solo por algunos animalillos, la Reina Malvada lanzó un alarido de rabia y dolor tan desgarrador que lanzó a las aves que miraban desde las copas de los árboles al vuelo y su eco pudo escucharse en el pueblo. Las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos y se derramaron ardientes por sus mejillas pálidas. No podía respirar, sus pulmones parecían incapaces de conseguir llenarse del aire necesario. Empezaba a marearse, veía como cuanto la rodeaba giraba en rápidos círculos que la mareaban. Fuertes estremecimientos sacudían su cuerpo, robándole la fuerza a sus rodillas y haciéndola caer sobre el suelo cubierto de tierra y hojas muertas. Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, tratando de escapar así el dolor que sentía desgarrar su alma, incapaz de conseguirlo, y sin previo aviso su magia se escapó a su control sin que ella pudiera o quisiera detenerla, pues era más fácil dejar que su lado más oscuro gobernase sus actos y dejase que su conciencia, su yo más intimo, se ocultara en lo más recóndito de su ser para huir de tanto sufrimiento…

Fuego.

Las llamas lo devoraban todo a su paso. Todo cuanto la rodeaba estaba consumiéndose rápidamente en ese infierno privado que había conjurado a su alrededor. Las criaturas del bosque no tenían ninguna oportunidad de escapar a su dolor, pues todos sufrirían el mismo tormento que corroía su alma desde hacía horas. En su estado sabía que no podría soportar acercarse a la cabaña ni a sus ocupantes, pues todo lo veía de color sangre y en ese estado podría hacerle daño a los gemelos… Ellos eran todo cuanto le quedaba, su única conexión con su amada Rapunzel, su única hija…

El dolor de su cuerpo apenas le importaba. El mismo fuego que ella había desatado también quemaba su carne, pero no lo sentía, pues el dolor de su falto corazón era increíblemente intenso para no hallarse latiendo en su pecho. Necesitaba dejarlo salir, destruir algo o más específicamente a alguien… a la causante de su tormento. Zelena iba a morir. No se contentaría solo que detenerla, había decidido destruirla personalmente, y disfrutaría haciéndolo lentamente. Pensaba tomarse su tiempo con cada tortura que le infligiría. Ella deseaba arrebatarle los lujos que disfrutó, toda la riqueza que había poseído durante su reinado, así pues, entonces la haría gritar durante horas hasta que su garganta estuviera en carne viva para hacerle tragar su peso en oro derretido…

.

Aunque la reina estaba totalmente fuera de sí por el dolor de la pérdida de su hija y deseaba reducir todo el Bosque a cenizas, el fuego apenas cubrió unos 20 metros de radio desde donde ella se encontraba contenido por una extraña fuerza ajena a ella, quien no veía más allá de las altas llamas.

Había dos observadores allí. Uno sobre uno de los árboles más alejados del fuego, vigilaba la agonía de la reina sin ser consciente de que había otro ser allí también, sufriendo en silencio por esa mujer destruida. Desde lo alto del árbol, el mono alado se impulsó lejos de la rama desde la que había estado espiando para ir a informar a su ama del dolor de esa mujer, sin llegar a ver como la encapuchada cruzaba el anillo del llamas que rodeaban a la Reina y se acercaba a ella por la espalda sin que el fuego le hiciera el menor daño.

Regina estaba tan agotada físicamente que había caído dormida mientras lloraba en el interior de ese infierno que había creado. La mujer encapuchada se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, apagando el fuego con un leve gesto. Allí, sobre el propio suelo carbonizado, rozó el rostro sucio de hollín y lágrimas de Regina con el dorso de la mano, comprobando su temperatura. Como esperaba, estaba ardiendo al tacto. Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado y, con una mano sobre su hombro y un revoloteo de humo azul, ambas mujeres desaparecieron del bosque.

.

Horas después Regina despertaba en su propia cama, en su propia casa, y sin saber como había llegado allí. Sobre su frente tenía una compresa fría que le cubría también los ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar y también del humo. La tomó con una mano que sentía algo rígida, comprendiendo el por qué al mirarla. La mano, y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo, estaban fuertemente vendadas.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Estabas malherida y hemos tenido que curarte. –Reconoció enseguida esa voz pese a la naciente migraña que notaba que empezaba a formarse en el fondo de su cabeza.

- ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Qué hace en mi casa, si no le importa decírmelo? Y como he llegado aquí… no recuerdo… -Regina se llevó la mano vendada a la cabeza, justo donde sentía el latir de su corazón en la sien.

- Te buscamos durante horas por el pueblo. Yo revisé tu casa, tu cripta… pero no aparecías, así que fui al bosque a pedir ayuda a los cazadores pero no había sido la única que tuvo esa idea. Tu amiga Anjélica ya estaba allí, hablando con un tipo enorme con barba y ojos azules.

Regina se encogió un poco sobre sí misma al reconocer la descripción del Kieron, el Jefe de la manada, el pretendiente de su hija antes del hechizo que cambió los recuerdos de todos… Si no hubiera accedido a lanzar ese maldito conjuro, ella estaría a salvo… Si no…

- Llegué justo a tiempo de oírles comentar lo sucedido en el pueblo. –Continuó contándole Emma, tratando de sacarla así de sus macabros pensamientos, pues imaginaba en que pensaba- Los cazadores habían olido rastros de humo en el bosque. Ese hombre nos llevó hasta allí, mostrándonos la destrucción de ese lugar. Árboles calcinados hasta las raíces, el suelo totalmente negro… fue horrible. Estaba todo destruido… Al volver al campamento, la madre de Anjélica la llamó diciendo que te había encontrado y traído aquí. Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos. Nos hemos turnado para cuidar de ti desde entonces.

Lo que Swan no le contó fueron los extraños sentimientos que la asaltaban cada vez que dejaba a solas a esa mujer con ella.

- Gracias por su vigilia, Swan pero creo que…

- Regina, eso fue hace dos días.

La reina caída, que estaba sacando las piernas de la cama para empezar a levantarse, se quedó congelada al oír esas pocas palabras. Lentamente alzó la vista para mirar a Emma a los ojos sin poder creerla.

- ¿Dos días?

- Apareciste poco antes del amanecer. Tenías unas quemaduras muy feas y Viviane dijo que te había dado algo que te haría dormir profundamente para que pudieras curarte más rápido… -los hombros de la Salvadora se alzaron impotentes. No podría decirle nada más, ya que ella tampoco entendía bien todo lo que le había explicado aquella mujer salvo la necesidad de vigilarla y mantener controlada su alta temperatura. Emma se había ofrecido como voluntaria para cuidar de Regina, ignorando las miradas que le dirigieron los demás. – Deberías seguir descansando. No quiero dejarte sola, pero tengo que ir a …

- Váyase Swan, no estoy inválida. –espetó la morena con más acritud de la necesaria, pues no quería sentirse agradecida con la rubia por sus cuidados, que debió tomarse muy en serio a juzgar por las enormes manchas violáceas de debajo de sus ojos. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar en que paso debía dar a continuación. Por supuesto los gemelos deberían estar bajo continua vigilancia en la cabaña. Lo siguiente era visitar la cripta para… hacer lo que debería hacerse…

Abajo se escuchó por fin la puerta de la entrada cuando Emma Swan abandonó la Mansión. Con cuidado, la reina se levantó de la cama para espiar a la rubia mientras se marchaba en dirección a la trampa mortal que era su coche. No se daba cuenta de que se abrazaba el torso magullado con los brazos, sintiéndose tan sola de repente… No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero secretamente agradecía la preocupación que la Sheriff sentía por ella. Era agradable sentir que realmente le importas a alguien con quien no estas emparentado mediante lazos de sangre… Si, sería eso… por que cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento que tuviera por ella sería el todo absurdo…

Con esa nueva resolución tomada, la reina entró en su vestidor, tomó un vestido negro, largo hasta la rodilla y de escote cuadrado con una chaqueta beis con las solapas del cuello negras a juego, así como unos altos zapatos negros. Empezó a desvestirse lentamente para poder echar un vistazo a las quemaduras ocultas bajo los vendajes, que notaba rígidos, seguramente por algún mejunje cicatrizante. Al menos había funcionado y su piel volvía a estar tan lisa y tersa como siempre. Decidió darse una buena ducha que eliminase el agarrotamiento de sus músculos así como los restos de esa pasta que se adhería a su piel en algunas zonas.

.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya vestida y maquillada como cada día, la saludó el olor del café recién hecho que subía desde la cocina que se suponía debería estar vacía igual que el resto de la casa. ¿Acaso Emma se había olvidado algo y había tenido que volver a casa? No lo creía, pues habría escuchado el ruido del motor de ese cacharro amarillo incluso debajo del agua de la ducha. Tal vez Anjélica había venido a sustituir a su guardiana rubia para asegurarse de que descansara. Bien, de ser así iba a demostrarle a su hermana que ella no necesitaba tener niñeras que se asegurasen que se encontrara bien ni nadie que se preocupase de su estado de salud o de ánimo.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta la planta baja, siguió el aroma a café hasta la cocina y entró con un puñado de palabras malsonantes que dedicarle a su eventual niñera, pero quedaron atascadas al ver una salvaje melena pelirroja de espaldas a ella preparándole otra taza para ella.

Todas las ideas de su cabeza desaparecieron de un soplo, dejando solo dolor y confusión, y una sola palabra flotando en el aire entre ellas…

- Tú…


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso: capitulo corto, más que nada porque mi portatil ha muerto y mis musas parecen querer guardarle el debido luto... Intentaré seguir escribiendo y actualizar pronto, si mi portatil decide marcárse un "Lázaro" y volver a la vida.**

**Comentarios y reviews serán bienvenidos**

**.Emma.**

Dejar sola a Regina en esa inmensa mansión vacía se le hizo extrañamente difícil, pues nunca antes había vuelto la vista hacia la casa con esas repentinas ganas de subir hasta la habitación de la morena y estrecharla entre sus brazos murmurándole que todo saldría bien al oído hasta que cayese dormida de nuevo. Cuando la vio atravesar el cristal de la torre del reloj y desaparecer sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho que le impidió respirar, atribuyéndola al temor por la seguridad del pueblo, y cuando Zelena incineró ante sus ojos impotentes a la joven Rapunzel y después tener que enfrentarse a Regina y su posterior desaparición fue… Recordar ese grito agónico que ni la magia consiguió ocultar aún le provocaba escalofríos. La posterior búsqueda de la mujer por todos los lugares en los que se podía esconder consiguió hacerla temblar en más de un sentido, pues temía la criatura en la que el dolor de una nueva pérdida podría convertir a su Regina… ¿Su Regina? ¿De donde había salido ese pensamiento? Seguramente se refería a la Regina que ella conocía, la madre amantísima, y no a la antigua Reina Malvada que destruía aldeas por diversión… Si, debía ser por eso…

Con un suspiro cansado se subió a su bebé dorado y condujo hasta el centro del pueblo, directa al apartamento de sus padres para decirles que Regina por fin se había despertado, así como para ponerse al día de lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que pasó en la mansión Blanca de la alcaldesa y también para darse una ducha a fondo, cambiarse de ropa y comer algo con sustancia que no fuera otro bocadillo, que era básicamente de lo que había vivido en casa de la morena al no haber querido apartarse de ella en ningún momento. Lo crucial era conseguir que Rumpel les dijera cual era el plan de la bruja y, con suerte, arrebatarle la daga con la que lo controlaba para poder enfrentarse a ella en igualdad de términos… pero hasta la rubia sabía que eso era un plan suicida. Ella apenas sabía encender una vela con su magia, y eso concentrándose a fondo, ¿Cómo pensaba que podría enfrentarse contra una bruja nata que tenía el control de su magia años antes siquiera de que su madre tuviera la edad suficiente como para empezar a fijarse en los chicos, ni hablar de haber nacido siquiera…? Definitivamente había perdido el Norte del todo. Tal vez Regina si que pudiera enfrentarse a Zelena. No dudaba ni por un instante que eso era precisamente lo único que rondaba por la mente de la morena desde hacía días.

Pensar de nuevo en Regina hizo que un escalofrío bajase por la espalda de la Sheriff. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto esa mujer que hasta hace poco ni siquiera recordaba? Por supuesto que ahora recordaba cada uno de los enfrentamientos que habían tenido, cada roce, cada mirada incendiaria que le dedicó desde la misma noche que llevó a Henry de regreso aquel día que se escapó… ¿Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde entonces? Una parte de su corazón aún lo sentía como su hubiera sido ayer cuando la conoció. Recordaba perfectamente aquel sencillo vestido beis hasta las rodillas y de escote redondo, los tacones negros repiqueteando por la piedra del porche de la entrada de su casa, su grito llamando a su hijo con el miedo y la desesperación reflejándose claramente en su voz… Su rostro reflejaba tal miedo por su pequeño… pero sus ojos fueron lo que más impactaron a Emma. Amor puro brillaba en aquellos orbes chocolate caramelizado al mirar a su hijo, que rápidamente cambiaron a un profundo dolor ante su rechazo cuando Henry le gritó que había encontrado a su verdadera madre… Ella…

Emma no se había dado cuenta de a donde la había llevado sus pies de tan sumida en sus recuerdos que había estado, pero casi sonrió al ver aquel banco de hierro fundido del muelle donde una vez se reunió con ella hacía tanto tiempo… Ella lo consideraba un lugar especial, uno que tenía con Regina para ellas solas aunque estuviera en un lugar público, pero era "su lugar".

Su boba sonrisa cambió ligeramente al recordar el día en el que Henry se quedó atrapado en la mina. Era un muchacho tan tozudo como sus dos madres juntas, lo cual no era poco. Le había llevado allí su obsesión por hacer que su madre rubia aceptase que era la hija de Blancanieves y que debía romper la maldición que su madre morena, la temible Reina Malvada, había lanzado sobre todo el pueblo…y como siempre el chico tenía razón esa vez, como todas las demás. Pero esta vez ella sabía que Henry era feliz en Nueva York. Tenía amigos, era un buen estudiante y quería volver a su vida… aunque Emma sabía que esa vida que tenían no era verdadera, era una buena vida…

De nuevo estaba ahí esa vieja necesidad de huir…

¿Qué le diría Regina?

"Henry también es mi hijo, Swan" lo sabía, pero Henry no la recordaba por mucho que eso le doliera, ni a ella ni a nadie de su vida anterior, y tal vez era lo mejor. Emma prometió detener a la Bruja Mala, más aún Destruirla, pero después de conseguirlo cogería a su hijo y pondrían pies en polvorosa dirección Nueva York y ella podría esconder la cabeza entre los hombros como una tortuga y fingir que nada había cambiado en esos días. Fingiría que no había recordado que sus padres eran unos reyes de cuento de hadas, y que ella se había enamorado de una villana de cuent-… ¡Para el carro! ¿Se había enamorado de quién? ¿De Regina? ¿La misma mujer que había hecho su vida imposible durante un año? ¿la misma mujer que era la culpable de haber vivido alejada de sus padres, de casa de acogida en casa de acogida? ¿la misma y condenadamente sexy mujer que robaba su espacio personal cada vez que estaban cerca? ¿La misma por cuya culpa tenía una malsana obsesión con las manzanas? … Dios… Necesitaba hablar con Archie... Esto no podía ser cierto…

Vale, Regina tal vez tuviera ciertas inclinaciones, pero ella nunca se había planteado nada con una mujer. Para colmo, no era el mejor momento para acercarse a Regina en medio de su luto por Rapunzel, LA MADRE DE SUS HIJOS, tuvo que recordarse la rubia.

- Oh… Mierda… -Emma se tapó la cara con las manos, acobardada. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir? Es más, ¿Desde cuando le interesaba Regina y ella ni siquiera lo sabía? Maldito subconsciente… Ya le valía guardarse información tan importante para él solo…

.

**.Anjélica.**

Los niños no dejaban de llorar y ella comprendía sus motivos, ya que ella tampoco podía parar. La pérdida de su madre había sido culpa suya, ella no había podido protegerla tal y como había prometido. Era culpa suya, suya y de nadie más. No le sorprendería que Regina fuese a buscarla después de ocuparse de Zelena. Ambas se merecían lo que les ocurriese a manos de la Reina Malvada…

Anjélica estaba sumida en el dolor y la autocompasión. Se culpaba por lo ocurrido por mucho que le dijeran que no había sido culpa suya. Ella recordaba la señal que Rapunzel le hizo para que no interviniera, pero ella sabía que debería haberlo hecho.

Estaba de nuevo sumida en su circulo vicioso de "si hubiera…" cuando un hombretón entró en la cabaña sin hacer ruido, atraído por los llantos de los niños que ella no podía calmar por mucho que los meciera y abrazara murmurándoles palabras tranquilizadoras. Los pobres no escuchaban lo que querían oír, que sus madres vendrían pronto a por ellos… Al menos era seguro que una de las dos no lo haría en un futuro cercano…

- ¿Aún no se calman? –preguntó Kieron con la preocupación y la tristeza tiñendo su voz grave.

- Lo he intentado todo, pero es como si supieran que algo malo ha pasado…

- Puede que así sea, Angie. Recuerda lo unidos que estaban a su madre. Zell siempe estaba con ellos, a todas horas. Notan su ausencia…

Anjélica pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que los lobos tenían unos poderes extraños, diferentes a los suyos, pero los comprendía. Sabía que el hombre lobo había sentido una conexión con Rapunzel casi inmediata, y temblaba al pensar en el dolor que el hombre debería estar sintiendo en esos instantes. Seguramente por eso entendía los llantos continuos de los niños. Tal vez, ese hombretón de dos metros diez de altura también necesitara llorar, pero sabía que no lo haría. No donde pudieran verle.

Dejó que él se acercase a los niños y tratara de calmarlos a su modo. Vio como los cogía a ambos en brazos con la facilidad que proporciona la seguridad en sí mismo, así como unos brazos gruesos y robustos como árboles jóvenes. Colocó las cabecitas de los niños en el hueco de su cuello y les murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras, meciéndolos lentamente mientras caminaba por la cabaña, calmándolos poco a poco y haciéndolos dormir al tararearles la nana que Rapunzel solía cantarles… Cuanto la echaban de menos, y no eran los únicos…


End file.
